The Sweetest Smile
by Sangeswunder
Summary: James letztes Jahr. Seine letzte Chance, Lily zu erobern. Wird der glorreiche Plan aufgehen, den Remus mit ihm ausheckt?
1. Lord I'm Doing All I Can

Titel: The Sweetest Smile  
Autor: Curry  
Kapitel: 3 von 34  
Wörter: 6704  
Pairing: James Potter / Lily Evans  
Genre: Romanze / Humor (?)  
Altersbeschränkung: P12

Beta: Midnight_sky (Danke, Süße!)

Inhaltsangabe: James letztes Jahr. Seine letzte Chance, Lily zu erobern. Wird der glorreiche Plan aufgehen, den Remus mit ihm ausheckt?

Disclaimer: Mir gehört nichts. ;D

_Lord I'm Doing All I Can - To Be A Better Man_  
Robbie Williams - Better Man

Kennt ihr das Gefühl, unsterblich verliebt zu sein? Und ignoriert zu werden? Mir geht es momentan so. Wenn ich sie sehe, werden meine Knie weich. Ich weiß nicht, wo ich mit meinen Händen hin soll. Meistens machen sie dann irgendetwas blödes, zum Beispiel bringen sie meine Haare noch mehr durcheinander, als sie es sowieso schon sind.  
In diesen Momenten, in denen sie vor mir steht, muss ich mich einfach an etwas festhalten. Das sind eben im Normalfall meine Haare. Wenn ich mir an die Nase fassen würde, gäbe das auch ein ziemlich seltsames Bild ab, oder? Normal scheint es bei mir aber meistens sowieso nicht zu laufen.  
Vor ihr mache ich mich immer zum Trottel. Ich reiße dumme Sprüche und mache noch dümmere Sachen mit Sirius. Ich war auch nie besonders nett, wenn sie wieder mit Schniefelus unterwegs gewesen war.  
Gewesen war, denn diese Freundschaft sie nämlich aufgegeben, nachdem er sie im fünften Jahr als Schlammblut beschimpft hat. Ich hätte ihn damals am liebsten mehr angetan, als ihm seine dreckige Unterhose auszuziehen.  
Was sie überhaupt je an ihm gefunden hat, kann ich nicht verstehen. Ich habe ein paar Dinge über ihn erfahren, nachdem ich Sirius ein wenig ausgequetscht habe. Er weiß aber definitiv mehr, als er mir zu sagen bereit ist. Alles, was ich heraus finden konnte war, dass Snape aus noch schlimmeren Verhältnissen zu kommen scheint, als Sirius selbst.  
Und Sirius wohnt seit letztem Sommer bei mir – Snape muss es also wirklich schlecht haben. Aber daran möchte ich nicht denken, sonst habe ich am Ende noch Mitleid mit ihm, und ich weiß, wahrscheinlich ebenso gut wie Snape selbst, dass er kein Mitleid verdient hat. Nicht nach dem, was er Lily angetan hat.  
Aber auf eine gewisse Weise möchte ich ihn beinahe bewundern, schließlich war er einst der beste Freund des Mädchens, dass ich liebe.  
Das Blatt scheint sich allerdings langsam aber sicher zu wenden.  
Lily musste in diesem Jahr schon mehr mit mir zusammen sitzen, als in allen anderen Jahren zusammen, denn wir sind die Schulsprecher. Unglaublich, oder? Das Dumbledore gerade Lily und mich als Team aufstellt, meine ich. Den Aufgaben eines Schulsprechers bin ich natürlich längst gewachsen, schließlich bin ich James Potter.  
Und dieses Jahr wird garantiert meine letzte Chance sein, sie von mir überzeugen zu können.  
Ich habe Sirius, Peter und Remus gefragt, was ich ihrer Meinung nach machen soll.  
Sirius meint, dass ich sie weiter solange um ein Date bitten soll, bis sie zustimmt. Irgendwann müsste sie schließlich einmal nachgeben. Das scheint mir aber keine vernünftige Taktik zu sein. Schließlich sagt sie seit Jahren ›Nein‹.  
Peter hat nicht viel gesagt, er ist vermutlich froh, dass es bei ihm läuft.  
Und Remus erklärte mir, dass ich erst ihr Freund sein müsste, bevor ich ihr _Freund_ sein kann. Manchmal habe ich Angst, dass Remus einen bleibenden Schaden von Vollmond davon trägt. Wer sollte mir dann nämlich solche tollen Ratschläge geben können?  
Ich werde es ausprobieren, so bald Lily in die Schulsprecherräume kommt. Kann nicht mehr lange dauern, ich habe einen Erstklässler gebeten, sie zu mir zu schicken.  
»Eulenkeks!«, höre ich draußen eine Mädchenstimme keifen.  
Nein, nicht keifen. Das war bestimmt eher ein Rufen, die Wände verzerren hier nämlich ganz schön. Ich stehe auf, um sie mit einem netten Lächeln zu begrüßen. Aber sie sieht nicht gerade begeistert aus.  
»Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, du aufgeblasener Affe? Kannst du nicht selbst kommen, wenn du was willst? Musst du einen kleinen Jungen schicken, und ihm drohen, seine Nase verschwinden zu lassen, sollte er sich nicht beeilen?«  
Ups, dass ist mir doch glatt entfallen. Und die Wände verzerren anscheinend doch nicht so sehr, wie ich dachte... Und den Affen kann ich nicht auf mir sitzen lassen.  
»Evans, nun hab dich nicht so! Das ist ein Erstklässler! Die laufen doch sowieso nur durch die Gänge, da kann er doch genauso gut zu dir laufen!«  
»Du ignoranter Arsch! Ich war unten in den Kerkern und habe einen Trank gebraut. Als der Bengel herein gestürzt kam, hab ich gerade umgerührt und den Kessel umgestoßen, weil ich mich so erschreckt habe! Das Zeug ist in sein Gesicht gespritzt! Sorgen um einen nicht vorhandene Nase braucht er sich jetzt nicht mehr zu machen! Jetzt hat er nämlich zwei!«  
Das muss ein verdammt geniales Bild abgegeben haben! Ich versuche mir sichtlich das Lachen zu verkneifen, doch ich kann nicht. Ich pruste los. Lily starrt mich einen Augenblick ungläubig an. Ich sehe schon kommen, dass sie mich wieder anschreien wird. Doch dann passiert das unfassbare: Sie beginnt zu lachen! Wir schauen uns an und lachen. Und dann stehen wir da und lachen und lachen und lachen. Wir können gar nicht mehr aufhören. Doch irgendwann ist auch der schönste Moment vorbei. Sie wendet sich ruckartig ab, ordnet ein paar ihrer Unterlagen und verlässt dann den Raum. Kein einziges Wort kommt noch über ihre Lippen. Ich starre auf die Stelle, an der sie eben gestanden hat. Ich brauche ein paar Sekunden, um mich zu sammeln.  
Dann seufze ich auf und mache in Gedanken ein Kreuz in meinen Kalender. Wieder ein Tag vorbei, an dem ich nichts ausrichten konnte.

Remus sieht das allerdings anders, als ich ihm von meinem Erlebnis erzähle.  
»James, das ist doch schon mal ein Anfang! Und ich habe auch schon eine Idee, wie du sie von dir überzeugen kannst.«  
Da bin ich aber mal gespannt...  
»Ich hab mich mit ein paar Mädchen unterhalten. Ich hab sie gefragt, was ein Junge ihrer Meinung nach immer für ein Mädchen tun sollte.«  
Ich horche auf. Das scheint interessant zu werden. »Was muss ich denn machen? Ihr riesige Blumensträuße kaufen? Wo kriege ich die Blumen her? Ob die Hauselfen mir helfen können?«, überlege ich in dem Augenblick bereits laut.  
Remus guckt schon wieder genervt. Wahrscheinlich ist er sauer, dass ich schon wieder weiß, was er sagen will.  
»James! Stopp! Du sollst ihr eben gerade _keine_ riesigen Blumensträuße schenken, eher ab und an eine ihrer Lieblingsblumen. Nicht übertreiben, lieber dezent bleiben. Das ist die Devise.«  
Ich glaube, Remus hat bereits einen bleibenden Schaden genommen. Ich wette, dass ist passiert, als Sirius auf Remus' Rücken gesprungen ist, nachdem er sich vor Peter erschreckt hat, der durchs Gebüsch getrippelt ist! Nur eine einzige Blume! Das sieht doch dann so aus, als hätte ich nicht genug Geld für einen ganzen Strauß. Remus muss mein missmutiges Gesicht bemerkt haben. Kunststück. Ich muss in etwa den Blick drauf haben, den ich immer dann bekomme, wenn man mir Haggis vorsetzt.  
Geduldig beginnt er zu erklären: »Also, Alice meinte, dass sie es liebt, wenn Frank ihr die Tür aufhält. Das tut nämlich ein Gentleman. Also solltest du Lily immer die Tür aufhalten, wenn du sie siehst, und weißt, wo sie hinein will. Wenn sie nämlich dann an dir vorbei geht, könnte es peinlich werden. Und mach es um Himmels Willen nicht übertrieben theatralisch – Halt die Tür auf, lächle sie nett an und folge ihr dann. Das war's. Mehr brauchst du erstmal nicht zu machen. Dann bemerkt sie nämlich, dass du netter bist, als du dich gibst.«  
Verdammt, Remus ist wirklich richtig schlau. Ich hoffe, er behält keinen bleibenden Schaden von unseren Vollmondnächten!  
»Also, ich wiederhole: Ich halte ihr immer die Türen auf, wenn ich sie sehe?«  
»Wem hältst du die Tür auf, wenn du sie siehst?«, fragte Sirius neugierig, als er den Schlafsaal betrat.  
»Lily. Remus hat mit ein paar Mädels geredet, er hat sie gefragt, was ein Junge für ein Mädchen tun sollte. Das war der erste Punkt. Wie viele hast du eigentlich?«  
»Vierunddreißig. Lass uns mal hoffen, dass du nicht alle abarbeiten musst. Denn wir können erst dann einen neuen Punkt dazu nehmen, wenn sie weiß, dass du sie nicht veräppeln willst. Du musst für den ersten Punkt bestimmt viel Zeit investieren, denn sie vertraut dir nicht und wird sich nicht sicher sein, ob es dir ernst ist. Und vielleicht wird sie sich darin bestätigt sehen, dass sie dir egal ist, wenn sie dir nur lange genug widersteht. Das wollen wir natürlich nicht, deswegen wird es mit Sicherheit auf mindestens drei Wochen Türen aufhalten hinaus laufen.«  
Ich starre ihn ungläubig an. Hat er gerade allen Ernstes von drei Wochen geredet? Ich hege noch die Hoffnung, dass er sich versprochen hat, und drei Tage meint. Und... Nein. Er meint definitiv drei Wochen. Ich sehe es an seinem Blick. Dieser leicht mitleidige, aber dennoch ernste Blick, der mir ganz genau klar macht, was Remus mit mir an Vollmond veranstalten wird, wenn ich es nicht schaffe. Sirius selbstgefälliges, beifallheischendes Grinsen ist ein weiterer Ansporn. Allerdings fallen sie weit hinter meinem eigentlichen Beweggrund zurück: Lily.  
Ich träume schon so lange von ihr. Sie muss mich einfach irgendwann wahrnehmen. Ich meine, ich gehe seit Jahren kaum noch mit anderen Mädchen aus. Ich habe ein paar Mal versucht, sie eifersüchtig zu machen, in dem ich mein Date vor ihren Augen beinahe besinnungslos geküsst habe. Hat damals nicht viel genutzt. Sie ist, ohne mich eines Blickes zu würdigen, an uns vorbei gerauscht. Zu Schniefelus. Das war einmal. Bei Merlin und Agrippa. Wenn ich mir vorstelle, dass Lily und... Nein, ich tue es nicht. Ich habe vorhin gegessen.  
Ich seufze laut auf.  
»Ich wette, das Krone keine vier Tage durchhält.«  
»Danke für dein Vertrauen, Tatze!«  
»Eine Woche.«  
»Oh Peter, du scheinst wirklich an mich zu glauben.«  
»Er schafft es.«  
Ich blicke erstaunt auf. Remus hat dieses siegessichere Funkeln in den Augen. Und in diesem Moment glaube ich wirklich, dass ich es schaffen kann. Ich werde mein Herzblut geben, um Lily zu erobern. Sie ist es wert. Ich weiß es. Ich spüre es, wenn ich sie ansehe. Wenn sie lächelt, oder sich mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung die Haare hinter die Ohren streicht.  
Wenn sie einen Erstklässler tröstet, der Heimweh hat. Ich kann sie mir gut als Mutter vorstellen. Sie ist bestimmt warmherzig und nett und lieb. Und sie weiß sich zu behaupten. Ich habe mitbekommen, dass sie gegen Voldemort kämpfen will, wenn sie mit der Schule fertig ist. Sie ist nicht eine von denen, die redet. Sie handelt. Sie macht Nägel mit Köpfen. Ihre Schwester scheint nicht die Netteste zu sein, denn ich habe Lily einmal weinen sehen, nach dem sie einen Brief von dieser Petunia bekommen hat. Sie hat Lily aufgefordert, ihr niemals wieder zu schreiben. Lily ist ein Familienmensch, es hat sie hart getroffen. Sie hat mich damals glücklicher Weise nicht gesehen.  
Es ist seltsam, wie unterschiedlich zwei Menschen sein können, selbst wenn sie miteinander verwandt sind. Ein weiteres Beispiel dafür ist Sirius. Er kommt aus der wohl möglich schwarzmagischsten Familie dieses Jahrhunderts. Und er ist in Gryffindor. Im Gegensatz dazu steht Regulus, der so durch und durch böse ist, wie es ein Junge in seinem Alter nur sein kann. Ich muss mir vornehmen, ein wenig mehr auf Lily zu achten.  
Die Slytherins werden immer brutaler und schrecken bestimmt bald nicht mehr vor Schulsprechern zurück  
Also. Dann geht es jetzt an das Projekt ›Lily für James‹. So hat es Sirius nämlich eben getauft, als er sich vor Lachen auf dem Boden wälzte.  
Ich habe mir die besten Freunde ausgesucht, denke ich ironisch, während ich Tatze einen leichten Tritt versetze, um ihn die Wirklichkeit zurück zu holen. Sein empörter Blick sorgt allerdings dafür, dass wir anderen drei uns nicht mehr halten können und in ein Grölen ausbrechen, das Sirius fuchsteufelswild macht.  
Tatze kann es nicht leiden, wenn er glaubt, dass man ihn auslacht. Was wir wahrscheinlich zu oft machen, als das es noch als Versehen durchgehen könnte...  
In wenigen Sekunden ist eine wilde Kissenschlacht im Gange, in deren Verlauf ich mich voll und ganz darauf konzentrieren muss, Sirius' wilden Attacken stand zuhalten, während ich gleichzeitig Remus und Peter möglichst wenig Angriffsfläche bieten darf.  
Irgendwann nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit voller Lachen und Prusten und Angriffsrufen liegen wir erschöpft in unseren Betten. Jeder hängt seinen Gedanken nach und ich entwickle langsam aber sicher einen Plan, der es Lily unmöglich machen wird, sich nicht in mich zu verlieben. Mit diesen Gedanken und einem seligen Lächeln auf den Lippen schlafe ich schließlich ein.

To be continued...?


	2. Take Your Time To Make Things Last

Keine Review's? Schade. Es geht hier trotzdem weiter mit Kapitel zwei ;D

* * *

Take Your Time To Make Things Last - Love For The Future, Not The Past  
Robbie Williams - Cheap Love Song

Irgendwie fühle ich mich ziemlich unsicher. Mein Mund ist trocken und ich habe das Gefühl, dass alle mich anstarren, als ob sie wüssten, was ich vorhabe. Sirius macht es auch nicht besser, während er neben Moony immer wieder in ein bellendes Lachen ausbricht. Da stößt Remus mir mehr als unsanft in die Seite und sagt in einem mitleidigen Ton: »Du weißt schon, dass du noch deine Pyjamahose trägst, oder?«

Beim Barte des Merlin. Ich hatte die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, dass ich etwas vergessen habe. Aber, nun gut. Man muss das Beste aus einer Situation machen. Ich will kehrt machen, und noch einmal in mein Zimmer zurückgehen, als McGonagall auf uns zu gerauscht kommt. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck verheißt nichts Gutes.

»Mr Potter! Was veranlasst sie dazu, in einer fadenscheinigen Pyjamahose die Schulsprecherräumlichkeiten zu verlassen?«, fragt sie mich in dem ihr eigenen, spitzen Ton, der keinen Widerspruch und erst recht keine Witzeleien duldet.

»Nun Professor, wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, eine Wette.« Gesegnet sei die Kreativität, denke ich.

Ihre Habichtaugen mustern mich. »Und mit wem haben sie eine derart abstruse Wette geschlossen, wenn ich fragen darf?«

»Mit Sirius, Professor.«, antworte ich in einem möglichst unschuldigen Ton.

Sirius, der bisher neben Moony gestanden hat, wirft mir einen mehr als vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. Pech gehabt, denke ich. Meine Rache für dein Lachen, sagt mein Blick. Er seufzt genervt auf.

»Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Wer würde auf eine solche Idee kommen, wenn nicht Mr Black.« Sie mustert ihn halb ärgerlich, halb belustigt. »Mr Black, folgen sie mir.«

Tatze wirft mir noch diesen _Du – weißt – schon – was – das – bedeutet – Blick zu_, bevor er ergeben hinter McGonagall her trottet.

Ich habe mir letztendlich eine normale Hose angezogen – den Ausschlag dazu gab Remus, er wies mich freundlich aber bestimmt darauf hin, dass Lily mit Sicherheit noch nicht meine Nachtwäsche sehen möchte, und da ich die _Wette _gewonnen hätte, wäre die Pyjamahose ohnehin hinfällig.

Remus ist so intelligent. Er hätte es vielmehr verdient, Schulsprecher zu werden, als ich. Das meine ich ernst. Nun gut, als Dumbledore Remus zum Vertrauensschüler ernannte, erhoffte er sich davon bestimmt, dass er uns ein wenig würde ausbremsen können. Als ob Sirius und ich zu stoppen wären, wenn wir in Fahrt sind. Dumbledore hat das auch relativ schnell begriffen, denn wir mussten mindestens genauso oft in seinem Büro sitzen, wie zu der Zeit, in der Moony noch kein Vertrauensschüler war.

Ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch, weil ich schon wieder einen unsanften Stoß in die Rippen bekomme, von Peter diesmal. Er deutet verstohlen auf eine Stelle links von uns. Auf Lily. Mein Herzschlag beschleunigt sich. Sie lacht, anscheinend über eine Bemerkung von Alice, Franks Freundin. Ich mustere sie verstohlen. Sie sieht schön aus, wenn sie lacht.

Die Tür zur großen Halle ist geschlossen. Ich beschleunige meine Schritte, um vor ihr da zu sein. Ich öffne einen Türflügel, lächle sie an – ganz wie Remus es empfohlen hat – und warte darauf, dass sie durch den Türbogen geht. Allerdings bleibt sie neben mir stehen und mustert mich mit einem genervten Blick. »Du solltest die Antwort langsam kennen. Sie lautet immer noch ›Nein‹, falls du dich nicht mehr entsinnen solltest.«

Ich sehe sie an, als ob ich nicht wüsste, was sie meint. »Also wirklich, Lily. Wenn ich ein Date wollte, würde ich fragen. Es ist ja nicht so, dass ich noch nie gefragt hätte. Ich versuche einfach nur nett zu sein.«

Man kann förmlich sehen, dass sie einen Haken bei der Sache sucht. Und das sie fast verzweifelt ist, weil es keinen zu geben scheint, brauche ich wohl nicht extra zu erwähnen. Das es _keinen_ gibt, ist hoffentlich sowieso klar!

Sie mustert mich noch einmal misstrauisch und geht dann mit der grinsenden Alice durch die Tür zum Gryffindortisch.

Ha! Ich habe es geschafft! Und ich konnte sogar meine Finger aus meinen Haaren lassen. Und ihr erstaunter Blick war wirklich Gold wert. Ich werde von Minute zu Minute zuversichtlicher, was das Projekt ›Lily für James‹ angeht. Ehrlich. Ich bin sogar beinahe überzeugt, dass sie mich irgendwann mögen wird.

Vollkommen in diese und andere schöne Gedanken versunken, kriege ich kaum mit, dass Wurmschwanz und Moony mich je an einem Arm packen und zu Verwandlung ziehen. Sirius, der mittlerweile aus McGonagalls Krallen entkommen konnte, folgt uns schweigend, er ist immer noch eingeschnappt, weil ich ihn als Alibi benutzt habe und er den Schaden hat. Aber mal was ganz anderes, ich wüsste auch ehrlich gesagt gerne mal, was ich zum Frühstück hatte...

»Einen Toast mit Erdbeermarmelade, Krone.«, grinst Remus süffisant.

Verdammt, hab ich schon wieder laut gedacht? Ich wollte es mir doch abgewöhnen.

»Das solltest du tun, wenn du nicht immer deine Umwelt unterhalten willst.«

Missmutig verziehe ich mein Gesicht. »Ich mag doch gar keine Erdbeermarmelade. Wieso hast du mich nicht davon abgehalten, Moony?«, frage ich in einem anklagenden Ton.

Der zuckt nur mit den Schultern. »Du wolltest partout nichts anderes auf den Toast. Außerdem bin ich nicht dein Kindermädchen.«

»Dafür sind deine Beine auch zu stark behaart.«

»Sehr gut, dann besteht wenigstens da keine Verwechslungsgefahr.«

In dem Moment kommt Lily um die Ecke – Ich segne den Tag, an dem sie Verwandlung als Prüfungsfach belegt hat – und hinter ihr – McGonagall. Na toll. Hier bleibt einem auch nichts erspart. Ich sehe, dass Lily mich aufmerksam mustert, als versuche sie heraus zu finden, ob ich ihr wieder die Tür aufhalten würde. Was ich natürlich machen werde. Ich setze mein bestes Lächeln auf und öffne die Tür zum Klassenzimmer. Wie eine Königin geht sie an mir vorbei und hätte ich nicht in ihre Augen gesehen, ich wüsste nicht, ob sie sich über mich lustig macht. Aber in ihren Augen war etwas anderes. Freude und noch ein klitzekleiner Rest Argwohn. Aber man kann nicht sagen, dass sie sich nicht geschmeichelt fühlte.

Sehr gut, sehr gut. Ich gehe hinter ihr in den Raum und bemerke die erstaunten, belustigten und neidischen Blicke nicht, die Lily und mir folgten. Auch McGonagall mustert mich interessiert, während ich meine Bücher auspacke.

So, als ob ich noch nie eine nette Geste an den Tag gelegt hätte – Okay, die letzte ist länger her. Ziemlich lange. Um nicht zu sagen unendlich lang. Muss wohl vor meiner Einschulung gewesen sein, als ich Großtante Emma einen Handkuss geben musste.

Mehr als anderthalb Wochen sind mittlerweile vergangen. Und ich habe sichtbaren Erfolg erzielt, finde ich. Lily hatte mir sogar schon ein kleines Lächeln geschenkt, oder mir ein leises ›Danke‹ zugeflüstert. Und ich schwöre es bei meiner Ehre als Rumtreiber – Wenn ich meine Haare nicht hätte, würde ich irgendetwas dummes machen. Ganz sicher. Allerdings scheinen sie mir irgendwie ein bisschen dünner als sonst. Hoffentlich bleiben sie so, wie sie sind. Ich mag meine Haare nämlich sehr.

Meine Hausaufgaben, die vor mir liegen und die ich natürlich _nicht_ mag, habe ich mittlerweile vergessen. Ich will mir gerade etwas zu trinken holen gehen, als Lily unser gemeinsames Zimmer betritt.

Irritiert mustert sie mich. »Was machst du denn hier, Ja... - Potter?«, fragt sie und bemüht sich, desinteressiert und gelangweilt zu wirken.

Ich kann es nicht glauben, sie redet mit mir! Und sie hätte mich beinahe James genannt. Ich muss mir eine Antwort einfallen lassen, sie schaut schon ein wenig ungeduldig – Nicht das meine Arbeit umsonst war.

»Oh, ich... Ähm, Wahrsagen ist ausgefallen. Ich sitze über meinen Hausaufgaben für Zaubertränke. Aber ich komm damit einfach nicht voran. Es zwar eine Wiederholung, aber ich versteh es nicht.«

»Ach, das meiste ist gar nicht so schwer. Was ist denn dein Problem?«

Sie kommt näher und mustert meinen Ansatz zur Erklärung von Golpalott's drittem Gesetz.

Sie tippt mit ihrem Finger auf ein paar Wörter. »Das hier. Die Gegengiftmischung ist erst dann wirksam, wenn du noch das Gegenmittel hinzufügst, dass gegen die Kombination aller einzelnen Bestandteile wirkt. _Das Gegengift zu einer Giftmischung ist mehr als die Summe der Gegengifte ihrer Bestandteile_.«, murmelt sie versonnen vor sich hin.

Eilig ergänze ich meine Angaben. »Super, danke. Du hast mir in zehn Sekunden erklärt, was ich mir schon seit Anfang letzten Jahres in meinen Kopf zu prügeln versuche.«

Ich sehe sie dankbar an.

»Warum bist du so nett zu mir, in letzter Zeit?« Es ist ihr raus gerutscht. Sie wollte es nicht sagen, und ich kann sehen, wie sie sich auf die Unterlippe beißt.

»Das ist eine interessante Frage. Ich denke, dass ich langsam erwachsen werde. Und ich weiß mittlerweile, dass es dich stört, wenn ich dich so ordinär um ein Date bitte. Und da ich anscheinend keine Chancen bei dir habe, möchte ich wenigstens, dass du weißt, dass ich auch anders sein kann, als du mich kennst, beziehungsweise wahrnimmst.«  
Sie sieht mich erstaunt an. »Damit habe ich nicht gerechnet. Ehrlich nicht. Aber ich finde es... Schön. Bisher hat sich noch kein Junge die Mühe gemacht, und mir Tagelang die Tür aufgehalten- Vielleicht bist du doch anders, als ich dachte. Aber mal was anderes: Du bist doch ziemlich gut in Verwandlung, oder? Das ist nämlich mein Problemfach, irgendwie. Ich hatte schon immer ein paar Probleme, aber ich dachte, dass die sich geben würden, wenn ich über die Ferien lernen würde. Haben sie aber nicht und ich habe Angst, dass ich die Prüfungen nicht gut genug bestehe.«

»Na klar, das ist kein Problem. Es geht bei den komplexeren Tieren los, Vögeln, Säugetieren und so?«

Sie nickt. Ich stelle einen Krug mit Wasser vor ihr hin.

»Zeig mir doch einfach mal, wie du deinen Zauberstab bewegst.«

Ich glaube nämlich nicht, dass es an der Zauberformel liegt, wäre die fehlerhaft, hätte es schon wesentlich früher auffallen müssen.

Ich beobachte sie genau, während sie mit angestrengtem Gesichtsausdruck den Stab schwingt. Der Krug hat sich in einen kleinen Hund verwandelt. Allerdings sieht er mehr als räudig aus und er winselt mich erbarmungswürdig an. Schnell verwandele ich ihn zurück.

»Siehst du, dass meine ich. Ich kann es einfach nicht.« Sie kann ein frustriertes Schluchzen nur schwer unterdrücken. Hilflos stehe ich neben ihr. Vorsichtig lege ich meine Hand auf ihre Schulter und streichle sie tröstend. Sie dreht sich von mir weg und wischt sich die Tränen aus den Augen – Und ich kann das verstehen. Ich würde auch nicht wollen, dass mich jemand so sieht, den ich nicht gut kenne. Ich räuspere mich vernehmlich.

»Also, du musst darauf achten, dass du im letzten Drittel der Bewegung einen Schlenker nach rechts machst, statt nach links. Du hast ihn nach links gemacht, deswegen sah der Hund eben ein bisschen räudig aus, denn es heißt, dass alles Schlechte von der linken Seite kommt.«

Mit gekonntem Schwung bewege ich meinen Zauberstab und vor ihr sitzt wieder ein Hund. Allerdings ist dieser viel hübscher und gepflegter, als ihrer.

Beeindruckt schaut sie mich an. Ich werde ein wenig rot und drehe mich geschäftig um, damit ich noch ein wenig Holz in den Kamin werfen kann. Nachdem ich das Feuer einer gründlichen Musterung unterzogen habe, sehe ich sie wieder an.

»Du solltest es noch einmal probieren.« Erneut steht der Krug vor ihr. Ich bin gespannt, ob sie den Ratschlag sofort umsetzen kann. Sie kann. Begeistert mustert sie das Ergebnis ihrer Verwandlung, einen kleinen, flauschigen Hund, der freudig mit dem Schwanz auf den Tisch klopft, während sie ihn streichelt.

Zufrieden drehe ich mich um und gehe zu Moony in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich glaube beinahe, Phase eins ist abgeschlossen. Vergnügt pfeife ich vor mich hin. Ich habe gerade mal die Hälfte der von Remus veranschlagten Zeit gebraucht!

»Und sie hat dir wirklich geholfen, ohne das du sie gefragt hast?« Erstaunt blickt Moony mich an. Ich nicke nur, denn ich kann es ja selbst immer noch kaum glauben.

Er nickt nachdenklich. »Dann ist wohl der nächste Punkt auf meiner Liste dran. Du solltest das Fluchen und Verhexen sein lassen. Frauen finden es schrecklich, die nicht betroffenen Männer interessiert es nicht und von den Lehrern gibt es Ärger. Und mal ganz ehrlich: Du musst als Vorbild fungieren. Oder möchtest du, dass ein Elfjähriger die Leute in seiner Umgebung verflucht, weil sein Idol es tut?«

»Nein. Nein, ganz sicher möchte ich das nicht. Aber was ist mit Schniefelus?« Mein Ton hört sich selbst in meinen Ohren flehend an. Als ob ich nicht ohne die Streitereien mit Schniefelus leben kann! Das kann ich sehr wohl! Remus sieht mich warnend an.  
Ich recke mein Kinn stolz vor. »Na gut, du wirst schon sehen, dass ich es kann!«

Schließlich muss ich den Turm wieder verlassen. Ich schlafe nur noch im Schlafsaal, wenn eine Vollmondnacht ansteht. Ansonsten bleibe ich in meinem eigenen Zimmer, dort habe ich mehr Ruhe. Sirius' Schnarcherei ist wirklich _ziemlich_ nervig.

Als ich mein Zimmer betrete, fällt mein Blick wie von selbst auf das Bett. Ein kleiner weißer Zettel ist auf das Kopfkissen gelegt worden. ›_Danke..._‹steht da in Lily's akkurater Handschrift drauf. Ein breites Grinsen schleicht sich in mein Gesicht. Es war ihr wichtig, mir zu danken. So wichtig, dass sie sogar in mein Zimmer gekommen ist, um den Zettel hier zu deponieren.

Während ich im angrenzenden Bad stehe und meine Zähne putze, denke ich darüber nach, wie ich Schniefelus am Besten aus dem Weg gehen kann, ohne als Feigling und Verlierer dazustehen. Während ich mir meine Pyjamahose anziehe, kommt mir der rettende Gedanke. Ich habe Lily erzählt, dass ich erwachsen werde – Also, warum sollte ich mich nur in derlei Hinsicht erwachsen benehmen? Ich werde Snape und die anderen Nervensägen so gekonnt ignorieren, dass ich gar nicht als Verlierer dastehen werde. Sie werden mit Sicherheit versuchen, mich in der ersten Zeit aus der Reserve zu locken, aber das stehe ich schon durch. Zufrieden kuschel ich mich in mein warmes Bett. Lily's Zettelchen hat einen Ehrenplatz an meiner Pinnwand bekommen. Ich schau es mir noch eine ganze Weile an, bevor ich einschlafe.


	3. I'm Not A Gigolo

Der nächste Morgen beginnt eigentlich wie immer. Aufwachen, umdrehen, weiter schlafen. Ich bin kein Morgenmensch, merkt man das?  
Nachdem mein Wecker ein drittes Mal geklingelt hat, wälze ich mich unwillig aus dem Bett, taste nach meiner Brille und tapse ins Bad.

Eine kalte Dusche weckt meine Lebensgeister wieder, und nachdem ich meine Zähne geputzt habe und mich angezogen habe, sehe ich wieder einigermaßen menschlich aus.

Herzhaft gähnend durchquere ich das Arbeitszimmer, um mich in der großen Halle meinem wohlverdienten Frühstück zu widmen.

»Äh... Guten Morgen.«

Lily. Ich drehe mich zögernd um. »Morgen.«

»Ich habe eine Frage.« Sie sieht mich aufmerksam an.

»Na dann, frag.« Mit einem hoffentlich aufmunternden Lächeln sehe ich ihr in die Augen. Ich habe mal gelesen, dass das gut ankommen soll. Allerdings habe ich auch mal gelesen, dass Brillen total unsexy sind. Also besser nicht zu viel Augenkontakt.

»Warum machst du das? Hast du eine beschissene Wette am laufen? Willst du mich lächerlich machen?«

Ich sehe sie an, als ob sie mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hätte. Nervös fahre ich mir durch die Haare.

»Dann stimmt es also? Du wettest?«, fragt sie leise, und ich kann hören, wie enttäuscht sie ist. An sich ja ein gutes Zeichen, aber nicht wenn es um eine falsche Tatsache geht.

»Lily, ich würde _nie_ auf dich wetten. Das tun anständige Jungs nicht.«

»Dann bist du also auf einmal anständig?«, schnieft sie, kann ein Lachen aber kaum noch unterdrücken.

»Ich bin einer der anständigsten jungen Männer, die du kennen dürftest. Klar, ich mach mal ganz gerne ein paar Sachen mit den anderen, aber ich bin reifer, erwachsener geworden. Ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn wir unsere Streitigkeiten erstmal auf Eis legen könnten?« Ich sehe sie fragend an.

Ich sehe, wie sie mit sich ringt. Das ist mir Antwort genug. Ich will gerade durch die Tür gehen, als sie noch etwas sagt. »Weißt du, ich glaube, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Es zeugt schließlich nicht wirklich von meiner Reife, wenn ich dir immer lautstark einen Korb gebe, oder?« Ihre Augen funkeln spitzbübisch und das breite Grinsen macht sie zum schönsten Mädchen der Welt.

»Also. Freunde?« Ich halte ihr meine Hand hin. Ohne zu zögern schlägt sie ein. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Das soll es gewesen sein? Die große Liebesgeschichte zwischen Lily Evans und James Potter? Soll wie so viele beginnen – Mit Freundschaft? Wie ordinär. Nein, nicht ordinär. Remus sagte, dass ich ihr Freund sein muss. Aber es ist zu früh dafür, viel zu früh.

In dem Moment trifft mich etwas nasses und definitiv kaltes im Gesicht. Innerhalb von Sekunden bin ich wach und sitze kerzengerade im Bett. Ein idiotisches Lachen kommt aus Richtung Tür. Genervt grapsche ich nach meiner Brille.

»Der Raum ist schöner ohne dich, Tatze.«, knurre ich missmutig. Scheint ihn nicht zu stören.

»Du... Du hättest, dein Gesicht sehen sollen! Merlin, war das lustig!«

Ich glaube, er will mir irgendetwas sagen. Vermutlich, wie unglaublich doof ich ausgesehen haben muss. Allerdings wird er immer wieder von heftigen Lachsalven durch geschüttelt, also ist es gut möglich, dass er was anderes meint. Ich mache mir da allerdings eher weniger Hoffnungen, wenn ich sehe, dass er immer anfängt zu lachen, wenn er mich ansieht.

Gereizt stampfe ich ins Bad. Eine warme Dusche ist genau das, was ich nach so einem Schock am frühen Morgen brauche. Zum Schluss drehe ich auf eiskalt, ich will schließlich nicht als Weichei abgestempelt werden. Nachdem ich mir die Zähne geputzt habe und mich angezogen habe, sind meine Lebensgeister wieder halbwegs zurückgekehrt.

Erstaunt bleibe ich stehen, als ich in mein Zimmer zurück komme. Ach nein. Wer liegt denn da in meinem Bett? Meine Laune hellt sich schlagartig um ein paar Nuancen auf und ich gehe summend ins Bad zurück. Was für ein Glück, dass ich kalte Duschen mag...

»Krone, du verdammter Dreckssack!«, schreit Sirius hinter mir her, als ich die Schulsprecherzimmer verlasse. »Ich habe mich doch nur einen kleinen Augenblick ausgeruht! Was habe ich mir nur Freunde ausgesucht? Die einem gleich einen Schwamm ins Gesicht klatschen?«

Ihm scheint entgangen zu sein, dass er genau das vor einer halben Stunde ebenfalls getan hat. Ich zucke grinsend die Achsel und mache mich seelenruhig auf in Richtung große Halle.

Merlin sei Dank ist heute Samstag und es ist noch nicht allzu viel los, da die meisten Leute in diesem Schloss das Glück zu haben scheinen, nicht von einem nassen Schwamm geweckt worden zu sein. Prüfend lasse ich meinen Blick über die beinahe leeren Tische wandern.

Lily scheint ebenfalls unter die Frühaufsteher gegangen zu sein, sie sieht allerdings noch ein wenig verschlafen aus. Gefällt mir. So könnte sie öfters aussehen.

Ich lasse mich neben sie plumpsen. Ein wenig spät schaut sie mich an. Dann gähnt sie herzhaft.

»Was machsten du hier?«, fragt sie sichtlich irritiert.

»Frühstücken. Sirius was so freundlich, mich zu wecken.« Kann man den Sarkasmus hören? »Und du?«, frage ich höflich, während ich mein Brötchen in zwei Teile schneide.

»Ich will noch ein wenig für Verwandlung arbeiten. Nicht, dass ich deine Tipps wieder vergesse.«

»Du doch nicht.«

Ich glaube, sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie stockt und ich hebe meinen Blick. Schniefelus steht uns gegenüber. Mehr als giftig schaut er uns an. Ich glaube, er hätte am liebsten angefangen zu schreien. Es scheint ja doch ganz lustig zu sein, dieses Ignorieren. Auf jeden Fall kann ich keine Minuspunkte bei Lily damit sammeln.

»Lily, wieso sitzt du neben dem da?«, fragt er fassungslos, während er mich mustert, wie etwas, dass unter einem Stein hervor gekrochen kommt. Da frage ich mich doch, wer hier unter Steinen lang kriecht. Ich sage also nichts, aber das, was ich denke, ist grausam. Lily beachtet ihn auch nicht. Wundert mich weniger. Dann wendet sie sich demonstrativ mir zu. »Kannst du mir vielleicht noch einmal diese Bewegung zeigen, die ich nicht so drauf habe?«, fragt sie mich in einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel daran lässt, _wem_ sie eins auswischen will. Nicht mit mir, Madam. Ich mag zwar wahnsinnig in sie verschossen sein, aber ich mache mich nicht zum Affen für sie.

»Ich glaube, die hatte ich dir bereits gezeigt.« Ich nehme mein Käsebrötchen und nicke beiden freundlich zu. Ich wüsste ja zu gerne, wer den ungläubigeren Gesichtsausdruck hat. Schnell drehe ich mich um und mustere sie. Nimmt sich nicht viel. Aber Snape scheint entsetzter. Punkt für ihn. Es ist lustig, wenn man nicht auf alles anspringt, was man hingeworfen bekommt. Das bringt die meisten Leute aus dem Konzept.

Ich kaue an meinem Brötchen, während ich mich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld mache. Es geht kaum etwas über eine Runde fliegen am Morgen. Alles ist ruhig, niemand stört dich und du bist allein mit deinen Gedanken. Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche.

»Warum hast du das gemacht?«

Soviel zu Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Ich bleibe stehen, drehe mich um und warte, bis Lily auf meiner Höhe ist. Dann gehe ich weiter. »Weißt du, zum erwachsen werden gehört auch, anderen Leuten nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen.«

»Und das sagst ausgerechnet du?«

»Warum sollte ich es nicht sagen?«

»Weil du die Leute am liebsten im Dreck siehst. Du hast doch immer mit Vergnügen noch tiefer in einer Wunde gebohrt.«

»Das habe ich noch nie getan und ich verlange von dir, dass du das zurück nimmst.«

Ich bin stehen geblieben und sehe sie wütend an. Sie weiß, dass ich Recht habe. Ich habe vermutlich mehr Leute geärgert, als das ich sie in Ruhe gelassen habe. Aber ich habe sie mit Nichtigkeiten aufgezogen, ich habe nie jemanden gehänselt. Auch Snape nicht. Ich verachte Snape wegen seinem Hang zu den dunklen Künsten und seiner Bösartigkeit und die Streiche die wir ihm gespielt haben, hatten absolut nichts mit seinem familiären Hintergrund zu tun.

»Ich weiß. Tut mir Leid.«, flüstert sie beschämt.

Ich nicke und gehe langsam weiter.

»Ich... Es tut mir wirklich Leid.«

»Du machst es einem nicht leicht, dich zu mögen. Einerseits sagst du immer, dass ich dich nerve und ärgere, und dann benutzt du mich, damit du Snape eins auswischen kannst.«

»Ich wollte das nicht. Es ist mir raus gerutscht. Bitte...«

»Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich schätze, ich reagiere manchmal ein wenig über.«

Ich reagiere wirklich über. Besonders bei solch banalen Dingen. Wie oft war mein Mund schon schneller als mein Kopf? Vor allem in brenzligen Situationen?

»Na dann. Ich geh mal wieder rein, ich muss noch ein paar Hausaufgaben fertig machen« Sie lächelt und macht dann kehrt.

Wie benebelt gehe ich zur Gryffindor Kabine. Hatte ich gerade so etwas wie ein Gespräch mit Lily?

Unglaublich. Vielleicht sollte Moony eine Beratungsstelle für unglücklich verliebte Jungs aufmachen. Ich meine, damit könnte er richtig Kohle machen, denn seine Tipps scheinen echt zu helfen. Noch nie war Lily so lange in meiner Nähe, ohne genervt von mir zu sein. Und jetzt hat sie sogar gelächelt und sich entschuldigt. Und ich dachte, dass passiert erst, wenn die Woche zwei Donnerstage hat.

Unglaublich. Immer noch leicht paralysiert steige ich auf meinen Besen und rase Augenblicke später durch die Lüfte. Ich liebe das Gefühl des Windes, der durch meine Klamotten und meine Haare fährt. Es ist fast wie eine Dusche nach einem langen, arbeitsreichen Tag, mit der man den Dreck abwäscht. Nun ja, ich hatte noch keinen wirklich arbeitsreichen Tag, aber so stelle ich es mir vor. Nur, dass das hier auch meine Gedanken zu ordnen scheint.

Zufrieden geleite ich eine gute Stunde später zu Boden. Ich fühle mich wie neu geboren.

Im Schloss läuft mir Remus über den Weg. Durfte ausschlafen, der Glückliche. Ganz ehrlich, wenn Sirius mich nicht geweckt und fliegen am Morgen nicht so schön wäre, ich glaube, ich wäre liegen geblieben. Ich bin ein absoluter Nachtmensch, ich werde erst abends richtig munter.

Ich schätze, dass mein Schlafdefizit größer ist, als das der meisten. Ich mach mit Vorliebe nachts meine Hausaufgaben...

»Na, warst du wieder fliegen?«, fragt er mich mit einem Lächeln. Ich nicke. »Ich hatte vorhin ein Gespräch mit Lily. Sie hat wieder gelächelt und sie hat sich sogar für etwas entschuldigt, dass sie gesagt hat.«

Remus sieht mich fragend an, doch ich schüttele den Kopf, weil gerade ein paar Mädchen aus der großen Halle kommen und definitiv Kurs auf uns nehmen. Seufzend ziehe ich Remus hinter mir her in die Schulsprecherräume, ich kann noch hören, dass die Gören enttäuscht aufseufzen, dann sind wir schon um die nächste Ecke gebogen. Remus grinst ein wenig dreckig und ich sehe in tadelnd an. In meinem Zimmer schmeiße ich mich auf mein Bett und warte, bis Remus sich umständlich auf meinem Schreibtisch gesetzt hat.

»Also, was meinst du? Läuft doch besser, als gedacht, oder nicht?«, sage ich grinsend.

Remus schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. »James, sie hat bemerkt, dass du anders sein kannst. Kennst du das Sprichwort _Wie du mir, so ich dir_? Lily ist nicht dumm, James. Sie weiß, wann jemand ehrlich zu ihr ist. Die Türen aufhalten und bei den Hausaufgaben helfen war schon ganz in Ordnung, aber das war noch nicht alles. Jetzt kommen wir zu den Blumen. Finde ihre Lieblingsblume heraus und schenke ihr ab und zu eine. Allerdings solltest du dazu immer einen kleinen Zettel legen, mit einem netten Spruch oder einem Witz oder so. Glaub mir, nichts finden Mädchen schöner, als ein dezentes Geschenk, dass persönlich und so gut wie einzigartig ist.«

Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, wie schlau Moony ist? Ich würde ihn küssen, wäre er nicht zufällig einer meiner besten Freunde und ein Mann. Ich belasse es bei einem Handschlag und sage, leise und dankbar: »Du hast was gut bei mir, Kumpel. Danke.«

Er errötet leicht. »Krone, was du, Sirius und Peter für getan habt, ist mir bereits genug. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals so tolle Freunde finden würde. Die mich so akzeptieren, wie ich bin und die mich auch noch unterstützen, wo sie nur können. Wirklich, ihr seid das Beste, was mir je passiert ist.«

Seine Augen schimmern verdächtig, und auch ich habe ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ich habe noch nie so genau darüber nachgedacht, wie ausgegrenzt er sich manchmal fühlen muss. Es ist eben doch nicht so einfach, wie alles scheint. Jeder hat sein Päckchen zu tragen. Sirius ist nicht der Sunnyboy, als der er sich gibt, seine Familie macht ihm das Leben zur Hölle und manchmal ist er stiller und zurück haltender als Moony. Peter, nun, er ist Peter. Er hat eine überfürsorgliche Mutter und einen Vater, den er nie kennen gelernt hat. Und er weiß nicht immer unbedingt, wann Schluss ist. Er versucht so sehr, Tatze, Moony und mich zu kopieren, dass er vollkommen vergisst, er selbst zu sein. Ich könnte ewig so weiter machen. Aber das Schlimmste ist, finde ich, dass die Allermeisten von uns familiäre Probleme haben. Sirius, Lily und ja, auch Snape.

Familien müssen zusammen halten, dass ist meine Meinung. Wenn ich später mal Frau und Kind habe, würde ich eher sterben, als sie im Stich zu lassen.  
Ich glaube, dass würde die Meisten wollen. Wer könnte schon mit den Selbstvorwürfen leben, die man hätte, wenn man nichts unternommen hat, um seine Familie zu schützen?  
Ich bin so froh, dass sich meine Eltern noch immer lieben, es wäre furchtbar, wenn sie sich trennen würden.

In dem Moment klopft es und wir schrecken beide aus unseren Gedanken hoch.

»Ja?«, rufe ich und hoffe, dass es Lily ist, die herein kommt. Sie ist es. Ich lächle sie unbewusst an

»Wir müssen heute auf Streife gehen, die beiden Hufflepuff - Vertrauensschüler sind krank geworden.«

Beide auf einmal, oder was? Vertrauensschüler waren sind Marc und Rachel, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Die stehen doch seit Jahre aufeinander. Ich bin überrascht, dass Lily ihnen glaubt, dass sie krank sind. Als ob sie meine Gedanken erraten könnte, sagt sie: »Sie liegen mit einem seltsamen Ausschlag im Krankenflügel.«

Okay, ich habe nicht gesagt.

»Na dann, wann wollen wir die erste Runde drehen?« Ich bemerke, dass Remus sich leise und vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer schleicht. In der Tür dreht er sich um und macht das Victory – Zeichen.

»Also, wie wäre es mit acht Uhr?«, fragt Lily in dem Moment.

Ich sehe sie einen Moment lang gespielt nachdenklich an, nicke dann aber.

Sie nickt ebenfalls und geht zurück in das Arbeitszimmer.

So weit, so gut. Jetzt muss ich mir noch eine geeignete Strategie überlegen, damit sie heute Abend wirklich merkt, dass ich mich geändert habe.

Aber das dürfte nicht das Problem sein, ich habe schon ein paar gute Ideen. Zufrieden mit mir selbst mache ich mich an meine Schularbeiten, denn in dieser Nacht werde ich wohl kaum dazu kommen, mich vernünftig einzuarbeiten...


	4. We were fine all along

Ich warte schon sehnsüchtig auf Lily. Normalerweise gehört sie nicht zu den Frauen, die ewig lange brauchen, um sich fertig zu machen. Jedenfalls ist sie morgens immer ziemlich schnell fertig. Ich spioniere ihr nicht hinterher, aber die Geräuschkulisse lässt sich kaum ausblenden, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine; der rauschende Wasserhahn, die tropfende Dusche und ihre Selbstgespräche, wenn ihr Haar mal wieder all zu widerspenstig ist.  
Ich lächle versonnen, als Lily aus ihrem Zimmer kommt. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass Sirius nicht wenig an ihrem Aussehen beteiligt war. Ihr müsst wissen, Sirius ist nicht der Macho, für den ihn alle halten. Er hat durchaus ernsthafte Beziehungen, und die halten schon länger als ein paar Wochen.  
Die meisten Mädchen, die er abweist, sagen aus Trotz, dass sie mit Sirius ein Date hatten und das mehr gelaufen ist, als nur Knutschen. Das stimmt natürlich nicht. Aber Sirius' Stolz verbietet ihm, das Gegenteil zu behaupten.  
Aber der eigentliche Punkt an der Geschichte ist, dass Sirius' Freundinnen schon nach ein paar Tagen ihr Mädchengehabe ablegen, sie wirken jeden Tag ein wenig reifer, erfahrener und einfach stilvoller. Auch wenn es sich jetzt unnett anhört, aber sie haben viele Einladungen, wenn sie nicht mehr mit Sirius zusammen sind…  
Und ich meine, es ist ja auch klar, woran das liegt: Kein Junge mag diese Kicherei, wenn wir mit den Mädels reden. Das macht uns unsicher. Alle glauben immer, dass es uns Männern einfach fällt, mit Frauen zu reden. Das stimmt nicht und ich verfluche den Tag, an dem festgelegt wurde, dass Männer sich um die Frauen zu bemühen haben. Es verursacht nämlich auch gemeine Vorurteile. Ihr versteht nicht ganz, worauf ich hinaus will, oder? Passt auf, ich erkläre es euch:  
Wenn ein Mann mit vielen Frauen was hat, dann ist er ein toller Hecht und kann sich der Achtung seiner Freunde sicher sein, und die der Mädels sowieso. Aber wenn sich ein Mädchen nur mal länger als fünf Minuten mit einem Jungen unterhält – So unterhalten kann, ohne schreiend weglaufen zu wollen - und wenn sie dann auch noch mit mehreren Jungen sprechen kann sehen alle sie sofort als leichtes Mädchen an. Nur weil sie mit dem anderen Geschlecht gut klar kommt.  
In dem Moment räuspert sich Lily und ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch und lächle sie entschuldigend an.  
Sie sieht überhaupt nicht verärgert aus, eher belustigt. Ich mustere ihren Pullover und sage dann: »Ich glaube, dass du noch eine Jacke anziehen solltest. In den Gängen ist es ziemlich zugig.«

Überrascht sieht sie mich an. Ich nehme die Jacke vom Haken und helfe ihr hinein. Sie sieht überaus geschmeichelt aus und ich klopfe mir in Gedanken auf die Schulter für diesen überaus grandiosen Einfall.

Schließlich gehen wir durch die leeren Korridore. Die Stille ist ziemlich ungewohnt, normalerweise versteht man kaum sein eigenes Wort, wenn man von einer Stunde zur nächsten geht. Aber nicht abends. Am Abend ist gespenstisch ruhig.

Ich möchte das Schweigen beenden, doch mir fällt kein halbwegs vernünftiger Gedanke ein. Es ist, als würden die sich aus dem Staub machen, wenn ich sie brauche. Logischerweise sind sie immer genau dann da, wenn ich liebend gerne auf sie verzichten würde.

Ich habe schon unzählige Male bei McGonagall nachsitzen müssen, weil mein Mund schneller gewesen ist, als mein Kopf. Manche Leute würde jetzt behaupten, dass mir das Recht geschieht. Aber ich schätze, dass kommt eh auf das Auge des Betrachters an.

»Ist irgendwas?« Lily's Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und dennoch kann man den leichten Anflug von Sorge in ihrer Stimme einfach nicht überhören!

»Ich überlege, wie ich ein Gespräch anfangen könnte.«

Überrascht schaut sie hoch. Verfluchte Ehrlichkeit. Jetzt hält sie mich bestimmt für den letzten Trottel! Missmutig starre ich den Boden an. Vielleicht tut sich ein Loch auf, in dem ich verschwinden kann.

»Ich mag es, wenn man das sagt, was man denkt. Es führt zwar auch zu Enttäuschungen, aber wer führt schon ein beschwerdefreies Leben?«

Wieder verfallen wir ins Schweigen. Ich glaube, in diesem Moment denken wir beide an Severus Snape. Lily wohl aus einer traurigen Sicht, ich eher vom misstrauischen Blickpunkt.

»Ehrlichkeit ist genauso wichtig, wie für seine Ideale einzutreten. Nichts ist schlimmer, als alles beim Alten zu belassen, obwohl man, weiß, dass es einem nicht gut tut. Nur weil man Angst vor den Veränderungen hat. Ich finde, Veränderungen müssen sein. Sonst kann man nicht gut leben.«, sagt sie irgendwann nachdenklich.

Ich nicke und antworte dann: »Das ist wie mit Jogurt. Wenn ich immer nur Vanille Jogurt esse, schmeckt der irgendwann fade, aber ich esse ihn, weil ich ihn gewöhnt bin. Deswegen kaufe ich immer unterschiedlich Sorten. Mein Lieblingsgeschmack ist Brombeere und ich freue mich, wenn ich ihn mal wieder essen kann. Dagegen entspricht zum Beispiel Zitrone überhaupt nicht meinem Geschmack, aber ich esse ihn trotzdem. Und so ist es im Leben irgendwie auch. Man kann die Sachen, die man mag, nicht immer machen. Im Gegenzuge sind halt auch die Sachen zu erledigen, die man nicht mag, aber die vielleicht dazu führen, dass ich wieder Dinge machen kann, die mir gefallen.«

»Wow. Irgendwie ist das ziemlich tiefgründig. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man gerade mit dir solche Gespräche führen kann.«, gibt sie ganz offen zu.

»Warum? Weil ich soviel Quatsch mit Sirius mache?«, frage ich irritiert.

»Unter anderem. Aber nicht nur. Du schienst mir sehr oberflächlich zu sein, ich kann dich immer noch nicht richtig einschätzen. Das beunruhigt mich irgendwie, denn normalerweise lässt mich meine Intuition nicht im Stich. Aber du sendest so viele widersprüchliche Signale aus, einerseits finde ich dich lustig und andererseits möchte ich dich manchmal am liebsten auf den Mond schießen, weil du mich so nervst.« Sie sieht mich entschuldigend an, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkt leicht gequält. Ich versuche den Stich der Trauer zu unterdrücken, der sich in mir breit macht.

»Tut mir Leid.« Ich schaue sie entschuldigend an.

»Entschuldige dich nicht. Sobald du anfängst, dich für deine Art zu entschuldigen, beginnst du damit, dich für andere Leute zu verbiegen. Du hörst auf, du selbst zu sein. Das ist nicht gut und das ist nicht richtig. Wenn man sich verändert, um zu gefallen, ist man es nicht wert, dass sich jemand kümmert. Denn um wen kümmert sich die Person? Um den Menschen, der so ist, wie er ist oder um den, der so ist, wie andere ihn gerne hätten? Wenn Leute beginnen, dich ändern zu wollen, dann lass sie fallen. Die sind nicht gut genug für den wahren Menschen.«

Das ist tiefgrü so überaus treffend formuliert. Lily und ich sehen uns an und lächeln. Ich glaube, sie ist tatsächlich erstaunt.

In dem Moment dringt leises Kichern an unsere Ohren. Wir bleiben stehen und lauschen. Es sind drei oder vier Jungen. Lily will schon los gehen, doch ich halte sie zurück und ziehe meinen Tarnumhang aus meiner Jackentasche. Ihre Augen werden groß, als sie erkennt, was ich da hervor gezaubert habe.

»Pass auf, ich schleiche an den Kindern vorbei und du erwischt sie dann – Vermeintlich alleine. Sie werden bestimmt weglaufen und damit genau mir in die Arme. Das wird bestimmt lustig. Und nach dem Schrecken werden sie es sich zukünftig zwei Mal überlegen, ob sie nachts ihre Betten verlassen.« Lily's Augen beginnen zu funkeln und ein diabolisches Grinsen schleicht sich in ihr Gesicht. Sie nickt zustimmend, ich schlüpfe unter den Umhang und eile so schnell und leise ich konnte an den Jungen vorbei – Es sind drei – Und stelle mich etwa in Mitte des Ganges in Position.

Lily geht um die Ecke und ruft laut: »Hey ihr! Was macht ihr um diese Zeit noch auf den Korridoren?«

Erschreckt fahren die Jungen auseinander. Sie brauchen nur Sekundenbruchteile, um zu reagieren, sie rennen davon, in meine Richtung.

Blitzschnell ziehe ich mir den Tarnumhang vom Körper. Die Reaktionen sind sehr unterschiedlich. Einer vergisst schlichtweg die Beine nachzuziehen und fällt ziemlich unsanft hin. Der Zweite bleibt auf dem Punkt stehen und starrt mich an, wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen. Einzig und allein der dritte Junge versucht, an mir vorbei zu kommen.

Mein Stolperfluch hindert jedenfalls auch ihn am Fortkommen. Nachdem wir die drei in ihr Haus zurück gebracht haben und vorher ordentlich Punkte abgezogen haben, setzen wir unseren Streifzug fort. Und wieder schweigen wir. Es ist aber nicht unangenehm, oder so. Es ist schön. Gewollt und gekonnt. Man kann nicht mit allen Mädchen schweigen. Genau genommen habe ich noch kein Mädchen getroffen, dass nicht unbedingt jede Pause mit Worten füllen wollte. Außer Lily. Sie ist so anders als die Anderen.

Reifer, klüger und anscheinend trotzdem für einen kleinen Spaß zu haben. Das finde ich faszinierend. Wirklich, das tue ich.

»Du bist eine coole Socke, James Potter.«, kichert Lily auf einmal.

»Danke. Du bist ebenfalls gut drauf. Das mit dem Tarnumhang und den Jungs waren auf jeden Fall einsame Spitze. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so königlich amüsiert.«

»Das kann ich nur zurück geben. Echt, du bist nicht der Idiot, für den ich die gehalten habe.« Sie grinst. »Du bist zwar manchmal noch echt unreif, aber das liegt am Alter. Mädchen sind Jungen sowieso immer um drei bis vier Jahre in der Entwicklung voraus.«

Ich mustere sie eingehend. »Dafür bist du aber ganz schön winzig.«

Abrupt bleibt sie stehen und stampft mit dem Fuss auf. »Ich bin nicht klein! Ich bin kurz und Platz sparend!«

»Ich wette, du könntest vom Teppich Fallschirm springen, so winzig bist du!«

»Das nimmst du zurück!«

»Wenn nicht?« Im Nachhinein hätte ich wissen müssen, dass es nicht gut für mich enden würde.

Lily sprang mich regelrecht an und begann damit, mich durch zu kitzeln.

Ich rang keuchend nach Luft und versuchte angestrengt, mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als ihre Hände auf mir. »Verbeiß dich nicht in meinen Waden! Ich hatte da schon mal so einen Zwergterrier hängen. War nicht so angenehm, denn die lassen nicht mehr los, sobald sie fest sitzen.«

Vielleicht war das die falsche Ansage. Sie intensiviert ihre Bemühungen. Ich kann nicht mehr, ich muss lachen. Lachen und nach Luft schnappend flehte ich um Hilfe, doch ich stieß auf taube Ohren.

Irgendwann konnte ich nicht mehr stehen. Ich fiel einfach um. Lily hatte ich mitgerissen. Sie hat aufgehört, mich zu ärgern. Schwer atmend liegen wir nebeneinander. Irgendwann drehe ich meinen Kopf zu Lily's und betrachtete sie. Sie spürt meinen Blick und erwidert ihn.

Ich will meine Arme unter meinem Kopf verschränken und ziehe meine Hand unter meinem Rücken hervor (Es ist ziemlich unbequem, so da zu liegen!) Ich streife aus Versehen ihre Hand und die Berührung fährt mir direkt in die Knochen. Die Stelle kribbelt angenehm und auch Lily muss irgendetwas spüren. Sie schaut nämlich äußerst verwirrt auf ihre Hand. Als hätte sie die noch nie gesehen. Plötzlich seufzt sie.

»Was ist los?«, frage ich leise.

»Ach, na ja. Du kennst das doch auch, dass man bestimmte Macken hat, die man einfach nicht los wird, oder?«

Ich nicke nachdenklich, ich bin gespannt, was als nächstes kommt.

Wieder seufzt sie. »Ich kaue an meinen Fingernägeln, wenn ich nervös bin. Ich hasse es, aber ich bemerke es nicht, wenn ich es tue.«

Vorsichtig nehme ich ihre Hand und halte sie vor mein Gesicht um sie genauer zu betrachten.

»Ich weiß nicht, was du hast.«

Kopfschüttelnd sehe ich sie an. Ihre Nägel sind zwar kurz, aber sauber gefeilt.

Lediglich die Nagelhaut ist gerötet und an einer Stelle ein bisschen blutig.

»Es gibt schlimmere Marotten als das!«

Sie beginnt zu grinsen. »Deine zum Beispiel! Du fährst dir andauernd durch die Haare. Als würdest du sie gar nicht ordentlich haben willst!«

»Ich... Nein! Das hat andere Gründe. Mit meinen Haaren ist alles in Ordnung, sie würden nicht mal gut liegen, wenn ich sie verhexen würde.«

Wir sehen uns in die Augen und prusten los. Ihr Lachen ist so schön, habe ich das mal erwähnt? Es ist das schönste Geräusch, dass ich mir vorstellen kann.

Ich hoffe, dass ich noch genügend Zeit haben werde, es ganz oft hören zu dürfen.

Ich liebe es, mit anderen Menschen zu lachen. Einfach nur zu lachen. Es ist befreiend, es macht glücklich und einfach nur Spaß. In dem Moment wird mir klar, wie sehr ich Lily liebe. Ich schwärme nicht nur für sie, ich würde alles für sie tun.


	5. Somebody's gonna hurt someone

»Oh man, Moony! Dieses Mädchen bringt mich noch ins Grab!«, stöhne ich und vergrabe meinen Kopf in den Armen. Seit unserem Rundgang sind sechs Tage vergangen. Man könnte sagen, dass sich unser Verhältnis entspannt hat. Das von Lily und mir, meine ich!  
Wir führen richtig Gespräche und lachen viel zusammen. Das kann man so gut mit ihr, ich habe mich in diesen paar Tagen richtig dran gewöhnt, und ich bin einfach glücklich. Aber ich möchte nicht nur ein Freund für sie sein. Ich möchte mehr sein, viel, viel mehr.  
Warum muss das Leben bei den angenehmen Dingen so verflucht kompliziert sein? Wenigstens habe ich Remus. Ohne seine Ratschläge bin ich verloren – Und Lily für mich.  
»James! Reiß dich zusammen.«, sagt er in diesem Moment genervt. Kann man verstehen, wenn ich mir überlege, dass ich schon seit drei Stunden hier sitze und immer noch keinen Schritt voran gekommen bin. Na toll. Wie lange soll ich denn noch warten? Ich bin nicht geduldig. Will ich auch gar nicht sein.  
»James! Es reicht. Fang meinetwegen an, ihr ab und zu eine Blume zu schenken. Lass sie nicht wissen, dass sie von dir ist. Du darfst sie also nicht in ihrem Zimmer oder so deponieren, da nur ihr beide die Passwörter zu den Räumen habt! Denk daran! Mach es am besten draußen auf dem Korridor an dem Wandgemälde zu euren Zimmern fest. Das ist unverfänglich und Idioten sicher.«  
Ich nicke ergeben, auch wenn es mir gegen den Strich geht, einen auf heimlich zu machen. Aber was will man machen, wenn man nicht die Leuchte ist, was Lily Evans angeht.  
»Na, hopp hopp. Worauf wartest du? Auf besseres Wetter?«, scheucht Moony mich hoch.  
Der kennt aber auch echt keine Gnade. Aber das Wetter könnte tatsächlich besser sein, unser Quidditchkapitän ist schon ziemlich nervös, weil wir unser nächstes Spiel gegen die Slytherins gewinnen müssen. Noch so ein Punkt auf der unendlich lang anmutenden Liste von Dingen, die es zu erledigen gilt.  
»Wie spreche ich sie denn an? Ich kann ja schlecht sagen: ›Oh hey, Lily. Na wie geht's? Sag mal, was ist deine Lieblingsblume?‹ Und dann hängen plötzlich ihre Lieblingsblumen auf dem Korridor...«, fauche ich angesäuert.  
»Merlin, James! Soll dir vielleicht noch auf die Toilette helfen?«  
Ich verdrehe die Augen. Aber Remus hat anscheinend Mitleid mit mir, und flüstert mir ein paar gute Ideen ins Ohr. Beschwingt mache ich mich in mein Zimmer auf.

Stunden später treffe ich Lily zufällig im Arbeitszimmer.  
»Lily! Gut das ich dich treffe, ich habe da noch mal eine Frage zum Felix felicis. Wir sollten beschreiben, warum diese Tropfen auf der Oberfläche entlang hüpfen und dann wieder mit Trank eins werden. Aber ich finde einfach keinen Lösungsansatz.«, murmle ich, hoffentlich einigermaßen überzeugend.  
Sie lächelt geheimnisvoll und ich muss mich zwingen, damit ich sie nicht zu eindeutig anstarre.  
»Das hängt mit der Luft zusammen. Felix felicis ist flüssiges, pures Glück und wenn das mit der Luft in Berührung kommt, scheint es so zu sein, dass die Luft etwas von diesem Glück aufnimmt – Frag mich nicht wieso, ich kann es dir auch nicht so genau sagen – Auf jeden Fall wird augenscheinlich kein Tropfen verschüttet, weil der Trank Glück ist, es ist sozusagen Glück, dass nichts verschüttet wird.«  
Mir schwirrt der Kopf von Luft, Glück und Glück. Halt, streiche die letzten Wörter. »Aha. Ich würde jetzt mal behaupten, dass niemand so recht weiß, was passiert, oder?«  
Sie nickt. »Stimmt, dass sind alles nur Vermutungen. Es fehlen einfach Zauber, die fein genug sind, um das eventuell in der Luft vorhandene Glück aufzuspüren. Das ist ein ziemlich komplexes Thema.« Sie streicht sich eine ihrer roten Haarsträhnen hinters Ohr.  
»Es interessiert dich.«  
Sie sieht mich erstaunt an. »Wie kommst da drauf?«  
»Man sieht es dir an. Es ist nicht nur, weil du so gut bist, man sieht, das es dir richtig viel Spaß macht, deine Augen glänzen immer so vergnügt, wenn du in diesen ekelhaft stickigen Kerkern über einen Kessel gebeugt da stehst.«  
Sie wird rot, sie wird tatsächlich rot!  
»Hat dir schon man jemand gesagt, dass du die Leute ganz schön in Verlegenheit bringen kannst, James?«  
Wie sie meinen Namen ausspricht, es hört sich so wunderbar an, es ist unglaublich.  
»Ist das ein Kompliment?«, frage ich und grinse verschlagen.  
»Und wenn?«  
»Das ist gemein! Ich habe zuerst gefragt!«, maule ich, doch Lily weiß, dass ich nur spiele, denn sie piekst mir grinsend in die Seite und sagt in diesem Tonfall, in dem alte Damen normalerweise mit ihren verzogenen Kläffern reden: »Oh du armes, armes Ding! Das ist ja so gemein!«  
Ich drücke ihre Hand weg und versuche weiter, möglichst beleidigt drein zu schauen, doch ihr Gesichtsausdruck ist einfach zum Schießen. Ich fange an zu lachen.  
Scheinbar beleidigt nimmt nun sie ihre Hand weg und setzt sich betont ablehnend hin.  
»Ach komm schon, Lily. Ich weiß, dass du nur so tust!«  
Schmunzelnd setzt sie sich wieder normal hin. Dann verfallen wir ins Schweigen. Mein Kopf ist leer gefegt, ich kann nicht einen klaren Gedanken fassen. Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Lily das mit mir macht. Ich meine, klar, ich schätze, dass das normal ist, wenn man verliebt ist, aber so extrem habe ich mir das nicht vorgestellt. Ich konnte es mir einfach nicht vorstellen. Ich konnte die Gefühle und Empfindungen der Leute einfach nicht begreifen. Aber mittlerweile kann ich es. Ich kann alle Leute verstehen, die ihre Emotionen in Worte fassen wollen, aber keine finden, weil tausend Wörter nicht ein Gefühl beschreiben könnten – Und Liebe besteht nun einmal aus tausenden Gefühlen. Unmöglich, es auch nur annähernd beschreiben zu können. Man muss es erleben, es fühlen, schmecken und hören – es genießen.  
»Warum bist du so still?«, fragt Lily unvermittelt.  
»Ich denke nach.«  
»Und über was denkst du nach?«  
»Gedanken.«  
»Aha.«  
»Das ist sehr interessant – Zumindest kommt es mir in diesem Moment so vor – Denn überlege mal: Jeder Mensch hat jeden Tag hunderte Gedanken, Ideen und sonst etwas im Kopf. Aber wir fühlen gerade mal einen Bruchteil davon. Aber was ist mit dem Rest? Was passiert mit all den Gedanken, die verloren gehen? Die man vergisst? Die müssen doch noch irgendwo sein – Sei es im Kopf oder irgendwo anders. Kann ein Mensch mehr fühlen, als er denkt, weil sein Gehirn alles in Gefühle umwandelt oder kann er nur das fühlen, was er denkt?«  
»James, hast du was getrunken? Hauch mich an!«  
Ich tue ihr den Gefallen, ihr könnte ich sowieso nichts abschlagen.  
»Nein, dass kann es auch nicht sein. Hast du Fieber? Ist dir kalt oder tut dein Kopf weh?«  
Fast muss ich lächeln. Ein warmes Gefühl durchströmt mich, ich freue mich, dass sie sich Sorgen macht, aber andererseits will ich nicht, dass sie sich welche macht. Verständlich, oder?  
»Lily... Lily, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung. Ich habe manchmal seltsame, für normale Menschen nicht nachvollziehbare Gedankengänge.«  
»Und darauf kommst du jetzt? Ist da noch etwas, das ich vielleicht wissen sollte?« Sie sieht mich beinahe liebevoll an. Streich das liebevoll, ersetze es lieber durch freundschaftlich – belustigt – besorgt.  
»Ich habe öfters Gedankensprünge.«  
»Klar. Sind deine Eltern auch so? Ich meine, von wem hast du das?«  
»Von Sirius.«  
Sie fällt in mein Lachen ein.  
»Welche Blumen magst du eigentlich?«  
»Wie kommst du denn jetzt da drauf?«  
»Fliegende Gedankenwechsel. Es kam mir halt in den Sinn und ich sage immer, was ich denke.«  
»Allerdings.«, murmelt sie mehr zu sich.  
»Also? Wenn ich schon sinnloses Gefasel von mir gebe, möchte ich aber auch eine Antwort.«  
»Meine Lieblingsblume? Weiße Sommerastern. Die finde ich am schönsten. Aber welche Blume magst du am liebsten?«  
Ich grinse. »Gänseblümchen.«  
»James Potter! Gänseblümchen?«, fragt sie sicherheitshalber noch mal nach.  
Ich nicke. »Klar. Die sind hübsch und ich mag sie.«  
»Gänseblümchen...«, murmelt sie noch ein mal undeutlich, dann sagt sie lauter: »Ich muss jetzt los. Wir sehen uns dann nachher, wir müssen uns noch Gedanken um den Weihnachtsball machen. Ich glaube, dass Dumbledore noch mal mit uns reden wollte, deswegen.«  
»Oh, okay. Ich gehe mal Remus besuchen.« Innerlich haue ich mir vor die Stirn. Ich gehe mal Remus besuchen. Als ob sie das interessiert.  
Immer noch kopfschüttelnd mache ich mich auf den Weg zum Gryffindorturm. Ich habe Glück, die Drei sind da. Sirius fläzt sich ungeniert auf einem der Sessel, die vor den Kamin stehen, während Moony über einen Aufsatz gebeugt dasitzt und Peter irgendwas zu erklären versucht. Der schaut immer wieder sehnsüchtig auf den freien Sessel neben Sirius.  
»Mann, Peter! Wie willst du durch die Prüfung kommen, wenn du so faul wie Sirius bist?«, stöhnt Moony in dem Moment, auch ihm ist Peters Unaufmerksamkeit nicht entgangen.  
Peter verzieht genervt das Gesicht. Ich kann ihn ja verstehen. Er muss echt viel lernen, um den Stoff zu behalten, während Tatze, Moony und ich nicht sonderlich viel Mühe haben, etwas zu lernen.  
»Hey Moony!«, rufe ich, »Hast du einen Augenblick Zeit?«  
Er sieht auf, schaut auf Peter, der schon wieder den Sessel betrachtet, sieht wieder zu mir und nickt dann seufzend. Peter stürzt sich in den Sessel und streckt glücklich Arme und Beine von sich und genießt die Wärme des Feuers. Langsam gehe ich zu Remus. »Hi.«, sage ich nur, kann aber ein Grinsen nicht unterdrücken, als meine Gedanken unweigerlich zu Lily abschweifen.  
»Ich glaube, du denkst mal wieder an Lily. Hab ich recht?«  
»Ja. Ich brauche noch mal einen Rat von dir.« Ich rede weiter, nachdem Remus aufmunternd genickt hat, schließlich kann ich ihn nicht immer unangekündigt nerven. »Es ist alles so verwirrend. Ich... Ich verstehe mich so gut mit Lily, als hätte sie mich schon immer gemocht. Ich kann mit ihr Lachen und sie bringt mich zum Lachen. Kann man das verstehen?«  
»Ja, James. Das kann man sogar sehr gut verstehen. Kennst du ihre Lieblingsblume?«  
»Weiße Sommerastern.«  
»Die sind in der Tat schön.«, nickt Remus mit Kennermiene.  
War ja klar, dass er die kennt.  
»Weißt du, es sind die kleinen Dinge, die Frauen faszinierend finden. Das sagt auch Mia.«  
Ich horche auf. »Mia?«  
»Nicht so wichtig!«, fährt Remus mir barsch ins Wort. Aber ich kann sehen, dass er rot wird. Ich hoffe sehr, dass er es endlich mal fertig bringt, ein Mädchen von sich zu überzeugen. Moony ist einfach der perfekte Freund; freundlich, zuvorkommend, nicht auf den Mund gefallen: Einfach die beste Mischung von allem, was Mädchen toll finden. Leider steht er sich selbst im Weg, wegen seines pelzigen Problems meint er, keine Freundin verdient zu haben. Aber das ist ein schwieriges Thema und ich möchte ihm nicht noch weiter auf die Nerven gehen.  
»Stell ihr einfach die Blume auf den Tisch. Wenn sie nicht vollkommen dumm ist, wird die sowieso wissen, dass sie von dir kommen.«  
Ich nicke bedächtig. Wieder sehr logisch.  
»Ach und James: Stell ihr Fragen über sich. Sie wird es mögen, wenn du dich für sie interessierst. Sei aber nicht zu privat, dafür kennt ihr euch zu wenig. Gerade so, dass sie dein Interesse bemerkt, sich aber nicht eingeengt fühlt, okay?«  
»Gut. Ich hoffe, mir wird noch klar, was du meinst.«, seufze ich theatralisch. Ehrlich, kann er nicht einfach reden, wie jeder normale Mensch auch?  
»James! Nun stell dich nicht so an! Das wirst du schon noch hin bekommen. Außerdem wirst du wissen, was du sagen musst, wenn es soweit ist.«  
Seht ihr was ich meine? Nie kann er sich vernünftig ausdrücken. Aber andererseits sollte ich wohl froh sein, dass er mir so unter die Arme greift. Ich kann mich glücklich schätzen, solche Freunde zu haben.


	6. What I Want You To Know

**I'm Not A Gigolo - That's What I Want You To Know**  
_Robbie Williams - If It's Hurting You_

Der nächste Morgen beginnt eigentlich wie immer. Aufwachen, umdrehen, weiter schlafen. Ich bin kein Morgenmensch, merkt man das?  
Nachdem mein Wecker ein drittes Mal geklingelt hat, wälze ich mich unwillig aus dem Bett, taste nach meiner Brille und tapse ins Bad.  
Eine kalte Dusche weckt meine Lebensgeister wieder, und nachdem ich meine Zähne geputzt habe und mich angezogen habe, sehe ich wieder einigermaßen menschlich aus.  
Herzhaft gähnend durchquere ich das Arbeitszimmer, um mich in der großen Halle meinem wohlverdienten Frühstück zu widmen.  
»Äh... Guten Morgen.«  
Lily. Ich drehe mich zögernd um. »Morgen.«  
»Ich habe eine Frage.« Sie sieht mich aufmerksam an.  
»Na dann, frag.« Mit einem hoffentlich aufmunternden Lächeln sehe ich ihr in die Augen. Ich habe mal gelesen, dass das gut ankommen soll. Allerdings habe ich auch mal gelesen, dass Brillen total unsexy sind. Also besser nicht zu viel Augenkontakt.  
»Warum machst du das? Hast du eine beschissene Wette am laufen? Willst du mich lächerlich machen?«  
Ich sehe sie an, als ob sie mir einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hätte. Nervös fahre ich mir durch die Haare.  
»Dann stimmt es also? Du wettest?«, fragt sie leise, und ich kann hören, wie enttäuscht sie ist. An sich ja ein gutes Zeichen, aber nicht wenn es um eine falsche Tatsache geht.  
»Lily, ich würde nie auf dich wetten. Das tun anständige Jungs nicht.«  
»Dann bist du also auf einmal anständig?«, schnieft sie, kann ein Lachen aber kaum noch unterdrücken.  
»Ich bin einer der anständigsten jungen Männer, die du kennen dürftest. Klar, ich mach mal ganz gerne ein paar Sachen mit den anderen, aber ich bin reifer, erwachsener geworden. Ich würde mich echt freuen, wenn wir unsere Streitigkeiten erstmal auf Eis legen könnten?« Ich sehe sie fragend an.  
Ich sehe, wie sie mit sich ringt. Das ist mir Antwort genug. Ich will gerade durch die Tür gehen, als sie noch etwas sagt. »Weißt du, ich glaube, dass das eine gute Idee ist. Es zeugt schließlich nicht wirklich von meiner Reife, wenn ich dir immer lautstark einen Korb gebe, oder?« Ihre Augen funkeln spitzbübisch und das breite Grinsen macht sie zum schönsten Mädchen der Welt.  
»Also. Freunde?« Ich halte ihr meine Hand hin. Ohne zu zögern schlägt sie ein. Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Das soll es gewesen sein? Die große Liebesgeschichte zwischen Lily Evans und James Potter? Soll wie so viele beginnen – Mit Freundschaft? Wie ordinär. Nein, nicht ordinär. Remus sagte, dass ich ihr Freund sein muss. Aber es ist zu früh dafür, viel zu früh.

In dem Moment trifft mich etwas nasses und definitiv kaltes im Gesicht. Innerhalb von Sekunden bin ich wach und sitze kerzengerade im Bett. Ein idiotisches Lachen kommt aus Richtung Tür. Genervt grapsche ich nach meiner Brille.  
»Der Raum ist schöner ohne dich, Tatze.«, knurre ich missmutig. Scheint ihn nicht zu stören.  
»Du... Du hättest, dein Gesicht sehen sollen! Merlin, war das lustig!«  
Ich glaube, er will mir irgendetwas sagen. Vermutlich, wie unglaublich doof ich ausgesehen haben muss. Allerdings wird er immer wieder von heftigen Lachsalven durch geschüttelt, also ist es gut möglich, dass er was anderes meint. Ich mache mir da allerdings eher weniger Hoffnungen, wenn ich sehe, dass er immer anfängt zu lachen, wenn er mich ansieht. Gereizt stampfe ich ins Bad. Eine warme Dusche ist genau das, was ich nach so einem Schock am frühen Morgen brauche. Zum Schluss drehe ich auf eiskalt, ich will schließlich nicht als Weichei abgestempelt werden. Nachdem ich mir die Zähne geputzt habe und mich angezogen habe, sind meine Lebensgeister wieder halbwegs zurückgekehrt.  
Erstaunt bleibe ich stehen, als ich in mein Zimmer zurück komme. Ach nein. Wer liegt denn da in meinem Bett? Meine Laune hellt sich schlagartig um ein paar Nuancen auf und ich gehe summend ins Bad zurück. Was für ein Glück, dass ich kalte Duschen mag...  
»Krone, du verdammter Dreckssack!«, schreit Sirius hinter mir her, als ich die Schulsprecherzimmer verlasse. »Ich habe mich doch nur einen kleinen Augenblick ausgeruht! Was habe ich mir nur Freunde ausgesucht? Die einem gleich einen Schwamm ins Gesicht klatschen?«  
Ihm scheint entgangen zu sein, dass er genau das vor einer halben Stunde ebenfalls getan hat. Ich zucke grinsend die Achsel und mache mich seelenruhig auf in Richtung große Halle.  
Merlin sei Dank ist heute Samstag und es ist noch nicht allzu viel los, da die meisten Leute in diesem Schloss das Glück zu haben scheinen, nicht von einem nassen Schwamm geweckt worden zu sein. Prüfend lasse ich meinen Blick über die beinahe leeren Tische wandern.  
Lily scheint ebenfalls unter die Frühaufsteher gegangen zu sein, sie sieht allerdings noch ein wenig verschlafen aus. Gefällt mir. So könnte sie öfters aussehen.  
Ich lasse mich neben sie plumpsen. Ein wenig spät schaut sie mich an. Dann gähnt sie herzhaft.  
»Was machsten du hier?«, fragt sie sichtlich irritiert.  
»Frühstücken. Sirius was so freundlich, mich zu wecken.« Kann man den Sarkasmus hören? »Und du?«, frage ich höflich, während ich mein Brötchen in zwei Teile schneide.  
»Ich will noch ein wenig für Verwandlung arbeiten. Nicht, dass ich deine Tipps wieder vergesse.«  
»Du doch nicht.«  
Ich glaube, sie wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie stockt und ich hebe meinen Blick. Schniefelus steht uns gegenüber. Mehr als giftig schaut er uns an. Ich glaube, er hätte am liebsten angefangen zu schreien. Es scheint ja doch ganz lustig zu sein, dieses Ignorieren. Auf jeden Fall kann ich keine Minuspunkte bei Lily damit sammeln.  
»Lily, wieso sitzt du neben dem da?«, fragt er fassungslos, während er mich mustert, wie etwas, dass unter einem Stein hervor gekrochen kommt. Da frage ich mich doch, wer hier unter Steinen lang kriecht. Ich sage also nichts, aber das, was ich denke, ist grausam. Lily beachtet ihn auch nicht. Wundert mich weniger. Dann wendet sie sich demonstrativ mir zu. »Kannst du mir vielleicht noch einmal diese Bewegung zeigen, die ich nicht so drauf habe?«, fragt sie mich in einem Ton, der keinen Zweifel daran lässt, wem sie eins auswischen will.  
Nicht mit mir, Madam. Ich mag zwar wahnsinnig in sie verschossen sein, aber ich mache mich nicht zum Affen für sie.  
»Ich glaube, die hatte ich dir bereits gezeigt.« Ich nehme mein Käsebrötchen und nicke beiden freundlich zu. Ich wüsste ja zu gerne, wer den ungläubigeren Gesichtsausdruck hat. Schnell drehe ich mich um und mustere sie. Nimmt sich nicht viel. Aber Snape scheint entsetzter. Punkt für ihn. Es ist lustig, wenn man nicht auf alles anspringt, was man hingeworfen bekommt. Das bringt die meisten Leute aus dem Konzept.  
Ich kaue an meinem Brötchen, während ich mich auf den Weg zum Quidditchfeld mache. Es geht kaum etwas über eine Runde fliegen am Morgen. Alles ist ruhig, niemand stört dich und du bist allein mit deinen Gedanken. Genau das, was ich jetzt brauche.  
»Warum hast du das gemacht?«  
Soviel zu Ruhe und Gelassenheit. Ich bleibe stehen, drehe mich um und warte, bis Lily auf meiner Höhe ist. Dann gehe ich weiter. »Weißt du, zum erwachsen werden gehört auch, anderen Leuten nicht vor den Kopf zu stoßen.«  
»Und das sagst ausgerechnet du?«  
»Warum sollte ich es nicht sagen?«  
»Weil du die Leute am liebsten im Dreck siehst. Du hast doch immer mit Vergnügen noch tiefer in einer Wunde gebohrt.«  
»Das habe ich noch nie getan und ich verlange von dir, dass du das zurück nimmst.«  
Ich bin stehen geblieben und sehe sie wütend an. Sie weiß, dass ich Recht habe. Ich habe vermutlich mehr Leute geärgert, als das ich sie in Ruhe gelassen habe. Aber ich habe sie mit Nichtigkeiten aufgezogen, ich habe nie jemanden gehänselt. Auch Snape nicht. Ich verachte Snape wegen seinem Hang zu den dunklen Künsten und seiner Bösartigkeit und die Streiche die wir ihm gespielt haben, hatten absolut nichts mit seinem familiären Hintergrund zu tun.  
»Ich weiß. Tut mir Leid.«, flüstert sie beschämt.  
Ich nicke und gehe langsam weiter.  
»Ich... Es tut mir wirklich Leid.«  
»Du machst es einem nicht leicht, dich zu mögen. Einerseits sagst du immer, dass ich dich nerve und ärgere, und dann benutzt du mich, damit du Snape eins auswischen kannst.«  
»Ich wollte das nicht. Es ist mir raus gerutscht. Bitte...«  
»Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich schätze, ich reagiere manchmal ein wenig über.«  
Ich reagiere wirklich über. Besonders bei solch banalen Dingen. Wie oft war mein Mund schon schneller als mein Kopf? Vor allem in brenzligen Situationen?  
»Na dann. Ich geh mal wieder rein, ich muss noch ein paar Hausaufgaben fertig machen« Sie lächelt und macht dann kehrt.  
Wie benebelt gehe ich zur Gryffindor Kabine. Hatte ich gerade so etwas wie ein Gespräch mit Lily? Unglaublich. Vielleicht sollte Moony eine Beratungsstelle für unglücklich verliebte Jungs aufmachen. Ich meine, damit könnte er richtig Kohle machen, denn seine Tipps scheinen echt zu helfen. Noch nie war Lily so lange in meiner Nähe, ohne genervt von mir zu sein. Und jetzt hat sie sogar gelächelt und sich entschuldigt. Und ich dachte, dass passiert erst, wenn die Woche zwei Donnerstage hat.  
Unglaublich. Immer noch leicht paralysiert steige ich auf meinen Besen und rase Augenblicke später durch die Lüfte. Ich liebe das Gefühl des Windes, der durch meine Klamotten und meine Haare fährt. Es ist fast wie eine Dusche nach einem langen, arbeitsreichen Tag, mit der man den Dreck abwäscht. Nun ja, ich hatte noch keinen wirklich arbeitsreichen Tag, aber so stelle ich es mir vor. Nur, dass das hier auch meine Gedanken zu ordnen scheint.  
Zufrieden gleite ich eine gute Stunde später zu Boden. Ich fühle mich wie neu geboren.  
Im Schloss läuft mir Remus über den Weg. Durfte ausschlafen, der Glückliche. Ganz ehrlich, wenn Sirius mich nicht geweckt und fliegen am Morgen nicht so schön wäre, ich glaube, ich wäre liegen geblieben. Ich bin ein absoluter Nachtmensch, ich werde erst abends richtig munter. Ich schätze, dass mein Schlafdefizit größer ist, als das der meisten. Ich mach mit Vorliebe nachts meine Hausaufgaben...  
»Na, warst du wieder fliegen?«, fragt er mich mit einem Lächeln. Ich nicke.  
»Ich hatte vorhin ein Gespräch mit Lily. Sie hat wieder gelächelt und sie hat sich sogar für etwas entschuldigt, dass sie gesagt hat.«  
Remus sieht mich fragend an, doch ich schüttele den Kopf, weil gerade ein paar Mädchen aus der großen Halle kommen und definitiv Kurs auf uns nehmen. Seufzend ziehe ich Remus hinter mir her in die Schulsprecherräume, ich kann noch hören, dass die Gören enttäuscht aufseufzen, dann sind wir schon um die nächste Ecke gebogen. Remus grinst ein wenig dreckig und ich sehe in tadelnd an. In meinem Zimmer schmeiße ich mich auf mein Bett und warte, bis Remus sich umständlich auf meinem Schreibtisch gesetzt hat.  
»Also, was meinst du? Läuft doch besser, als gedacht, oder nicht?«, sage ich grinsend.  
Remus schüttelt lächelnd den Kopf. »James, sie hat bemerkt, dass du anders sein kannst. Kennst du das Sprichwort ›Wie du mir, so ich dir‹? Lily ist nicht dumm, James. Sie weiß, wann jemand ehrlich zu ihr ist. Die Türen aufhalten und bei den Hausaufgaben helfen war schon ganz in Ordnung, aber das war noch nicht alles. Jetzt kommen wir zu den Blumen. Finde ihre Lieblingsblume heraus und schenke ihr ab und zu eine. Allerdings solltest du dazu immer einen kleinen Zettel legen, mit einem netten Spruch oder einem Witz oder so. Glaub mir, nichts finden Mädchen schöner, als ein dezentes Geschenk, dass persönlich und so gut wie einzigartig ist.«  
Habe ich schon mal erwähnt, wie schlau Moony ist? Ich würde ihn küssen, wäre er nicht zufällig einer meiner besten Freunde und ein Mann. Ich belasse es bei einem Handschlag und sage, leise und dankbar: »Du hast was gut bei mir, Kumpel. Danke.«  
Er errötet leicht. »Krone, was du, Sirius und Peter für mich getan habt, ist mir bereits genug. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich jemals so tolle Freunde finden würde. Die mich so akzeptieren, wie ich bin und die mich auch noch unterstützen, wo sie nur können. Wirklich, ihr seid das Beste, was mir je passiert ist.«  
Seine Augen schimmern verdächtig, und auch ich habe ein flaues Gefühl in der Magengegend. Ich habe noch nie so genau darüber nachgedacht, wie ausgegrenzt er sich manchmal fühlen muss. Es ist eben doch nicht so einfach, wie alles scheint. Jeder hat sein Päckchen zu tragen. Sirius ist nicht der Sunnyboy, als der er sich gibt, seine Familie macht ihm das Leben zur Hölle und manchmal ist er stiller und zurück haltender als Moony. Peter, nun, er ist Peter. Er hat eine überfürsorgliche Mutter und einen Vater, den er nie kennen gelernt hat. Und er weiß nicht immer unbedingt, wann Schluss ist. Er versucht so sehr, Tatze, Moony und mich zu kopieren, dass er vollkommen vergisst, er selbst zu sein. Ich könnte ewig so weiter machen. Aber das Schlimmste ist, finde ich, dass die Allermeisten von uns familiäre Probleme haben. Sirius, Lily und ja, auch Snape.  
Familien müssen zusammen halten, dass ist meine Meinung. Wenn ich später mal Frau und Kind habe, würde ich eher sterben, als sie im Stich zu lassen.  
Ich glaube, dass würde die Meisten wollen. Wer könnte schon mit den Selbstvorwürfen leben, die man hätte, wenn man nichts unternommen hat, um seine Familie zu schützen? Ich bin so froh, dass sich meine Eltern noch immer lieben, es wäre furchtbar, wenn sie sich trennen würden. In dem Moment klopft es und wir schrecken beide aus unseren Gedanken hoch.  
»Ja?«, rufe ich und hoffe, dass es Lily ist, die herein kommt. Sie ist es. Ich lächle sie unbewusst an  
»Wir müssen heute auf Streife gehen, die beiden Hufflepuff - Vertrauensschüler sind krank geworden.«  
Beide auf einmal, oder was? Vertrauensschüler sind doch Marc und Rachel, wenn mich nicht alles täuscht. Die stehen doch seit Jahren aufeinander. Ich bin überrascht, dass Lily ihnen glaubt, dass sie krank sind. Als ob sie meine Gedanken erraten könnte, sagt sie: »Sie liegen mit einem seltsamen Ausschlag im Krankenflügel.«  
Okay, ich habe nichts gesagt.  
»Na dann, wann wollen wir die erste Runde drehen?« Ich bemerke, dass Remus sich leise und vorsichtig aus dem Zimmer schleicht. In der Tür dreht er sich um und macht das Victory – Zeichen.  
»Also, wie wäre es mit acht Uhr?«, fragt Lily in dem Moment.  
Ich sehe sie einen Moment lang gespielt nachdenklich an, nicke dann aber.  
Sie nickt ebenfalls und geht zurück in das Arbeitszimmer.  
So weit, so gut. Jetzt muss ich mir noch eine geeignete Strategie überlegen, damit sie heute Abend wirklich merkt, dass ich mich geändert habe.  
Aber das dürfte nicht das Problem sein, ich habe schon ein paar gute Ideen. Zufrieden mit mir selbst mache ich mich an meine Schularbeiten, denn in dieser Nacht werde ich wohl kaum dazu kommen, mich vernünftig einzuarbeiten...


	7. We were young, we were wrong

**We were young, we were wrong**  
_We were fine all along_  
Robbie Williams - She's The One

* * *

Bitte verzeiht mir, dass es diese Ewigkeit gebraucht hat, um die Geschichte weiter zu schreiben.  
Ich habe zu Beginn der Geschichte meine Ausbildung angefangen und ziemlich viel Stress gehabt.  
So viel Stress, dass ich es bis heute, nach meinem Examen, nicht geschafft habe, auch nur ein Wort zu Papier zu bringen.  
Aber jetzt bin ich wieder da und ich habe noch einige schöne Ideen für ein paar Katie/Oliver/Adrian-Geschichten.

Ob und wie lange es hier noch weiter geht, kann ich nicht sagen. Momentan machen die Charaktere nicht das, was ich von ihnen erwarte,  
die haben ihre eigenen Ideen im Kopf und ich muss schauen, ob mir die Richtung gefällt, in die das ganze geht...

So long please enjoy the party ;-)

* * *

Ich warte schon sehnsüchtig auf Lily. Normalerweise gehört sie nicht zu den Mädchen, die ewig lange brauchen, um sich fertig zu machen. Jedenfalls ist sie morgens immer ziemlich schnell fertig. Ich spioniere ihr nicht hinterher oder so, aber die Geräuschkulisse lässt sich kaum ausblenden, wenn ihr versteht, was ich meine; der rauschende Wasserhahn, die tropfende Dusche und ihre Selbstgespräche, wenn ihr Haar mal wieder allzu widerspenstig ist.  
Ich lächle versonnen, als Lily aus ihrem Zimmer kommt. Wenn ich es nicht besser wüsste, würde ich sagen, dass Sirius nicht wenig an ihrem Aussehen beteiligt gewesen war. Ihr müsst wissen, Sirius ist nicht der Macho, für den ihn alle halten. Er hat durchaus ernsthafte Beziehungen, und die halten schon länger als ein paar Wochen. Die meisten Mädchen, die er abweist, sagen aus Trotz, dass sie mit Sirius ein Date hatten und das mehr gelaufen ist, als nur Knutschen.  
Das stimmt natürlich nicht. Aber Sirius' Stolz verbietet ihm, das Gegenteil zu behaupten.  
Aber der eigentliche Punkt an der Geschichte ist, dass Sirius' Freundinnen schon nach ein paar Tagen ihr Mädchengehabe ablegen, sie wirken jeden Tag ein wenig reifer, erfahrener und einfach stilvoller.  
Auch wenn es sich jetzt unnett anhört, aber sie haben viele Einladungen, wenn sie nicht mehr mit Sirius zusammen sind (Ich glaube diese „Verhaltensänderung" kommt dadurch, weil Sirius so kindisch ist und bei denen Muttergefühle wachruft. Aber lasst ihn das bloß nicht hören…)  
Und ich meine, es ist ja auch klar, woran das noch liegt: Kein Junge mag diese Kicherei, wenn wir mit den Mädels reden. Das macht uns unsicher.  
Alle glauben immer, dass es uns Männern einfach fällt, mit Frauen zu reden. Das stimmt nicht und ich verfluche den Tag, an dem festgelegt wurde, dass Männer sich um die Frauen zu bemühen haben. Es verursacht nämlich auch gemeine Vorurteile. Ihr versteht nicht ganz, worauf ich hinaus will, oder?  
Passt auf, ich erkläre es euch:  
Wenn ein Mann mit vielen Frauen was hat, dann ist er ein toller Hecht und kann sich der Achtung seiner Freunde sicher sein, und die der Mädels sowieso. Aber wenn sich ein Mädchen nur mal länger als fünf Minuten mit einem Jungen unterhält – So unterhalten kann, ohne schreiend weglaufen zu wollen - und wenn sie dann auch noch mit mehreren Jungen sprechen kann sehen alle sie sofort als leichtes Mädchen an.  
Nur weil sie mit dem anderen Geschlecht gut klar kommt. Ist doch so. Und wir Kerle müssen die Mädels auch noch ansprechen und uns dann hinterher anhören, dass die es doch mit jedem macht. Das ist doch für beide Seiten Doxymist.  
In dem Moment räuspert sich Lily und ich schrecke aus meinen Gedanken hoch und lächle sie entschuldigend an. Sie sieht überhaupt nicht verärgert aus, eher belustigt. Ich mustere ihren Pullover und sage dann: »Ich glaube, dass du noch eine Jacke anziehen solltest. In den Gängen ist es ziemlich zugig.«  
Überrascht sieht sie mich an. Ich nehme die Jacke vom Haken und helfe ihr hinein. Sie sieht überaus geschmeichelt aus und ich klopfe mir in Gedanken auf die Schulter für diesen überaus grandiosen Einfall. Schließlich gehen wir durch die leeren Korridore. Die Stille ist ziemlich ungewohnt, normalerweise versteht man kaum sein eigenes Wort, wenn man von einer Stunde zur nächsten geht.  
Aber nicht abends. Am Abend versinkt das Schloss in einer gespenstischen Stille.  
Ich möchte das Schweigen beenden, doch mir fällt kein halbwegs vernünftiger Gedanke ein. Es ist, als würden die sich aus dem Staub machen, wenn ich sie brauche. Logischerweise sind sie immer genau dann da, wenn ich liebend gerne auf sie verzichten würde.  
Ich habe schon unzählige Male bei McGonagall nachsitzen müssen, weil mein Mund schneller gewesen ist, als mein Kopf. Manche Leute würde jetzt behaupten, dass mir das Recht geschieht. Aber ich schätze, dass kommt eh auf das Auge des Betrachters an.  
»Ist irgendwas?« Lily's Stimme reißt mich aus meinen Gedanken und dennoch kann man den leichten Anflug von Sorge in ihrer Stimme einfach nicht überhören...  
»Ich überlege, wie ich ein Gespräch anfangen könnte.«  
Überrascht schaut sie hoch. Verfluchte Ehrlichkeit. Jetzt hält sie mich bestimmt für den letzten Trottel! Missmutig starre ich den Boden an.  
Vielleicht tut sich ein Loch auf, in dem ich verschwinden kann.  
»Ich mag es, wenn man das sagt, was man denkt. Es führt zwar auch zu Enttäuschungen, aber wer führt schon ein beschwerdefreies Leben?«  
Wieder verfallen wir ins Schweigen. Ich glaube, in diesem Moment denken wir beide an Severus Snape.  
Lily wohl aus einer traurigen Sicht, ich eher vom misstrauischen Blickpunkt.  
»Ehrlichkeit ist genauso wichtig, wie für seine Ideale einzutreten. Nichts ist schlimmer, als alles beim Alten zu belassen, obwohl man, weiß, dass es einem nicht gut tut. Nur weil man Angst vor den Veränderungen hat. Ich finde, Veränderungen müssen sein. Sonst kann man nicht gut leben.«, sagt sie irgendwann nachdenklich.  
Ich nicke und antworte dann: »Das ist wie mit Jogurt. Wenn ich immer nur Vanillejogurt esse, schmeckt der irgendwann fade, aber ich esse ihn, weil ich ihn gewöhnt bin. Deswegen kaufe ich immer unterschiedlich Sorten. Mein Lieblingsgeschmack ist Brombeere und ich freue mich, wenn ich ihn mal wieder essen kann. Dagegen entspricht zum Beispiel Zitrone überhaupt nicht meinem Geschmack, aber ich esse ihn trotzdem. Und so ist es im Leben irgendwie auch. Man kann die Sachen, die man mag, nicht immer machen. Im Gegenzuge sind halt auch die Sachen zu erledigen, die man nicht mag, aber die vielleicht dazu führen, dass ich wieder Dinge machen kann, die mir gefallen.«  
»Wow. Irgendwie ist das ziemlich tiefgründig. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass man gerade mit dir solche Gespräche führen kann, ABER James, Jogurt?«, guckt sie mich zweifelnd an.  
»Na ja, ich mag Jogurt.", erwidere ich achselzuckend, „Und warum glaubst du kann man mit mir keine tiefsinnigen Gespräche führen? Weil ich soviel Quatsch mit Sirius mache?«, frage ich irritiert.  
»Unter anderem. Aber nicht nur. Du schienst mir sehr oberflächlich zu sein, ich kann dich immer noch nicht richtig einschätzen. Das beunruhigt mich irgendwie, denn normalerweise lässt mich meine Intuition nicht im Stich. Aber du sendest so viele widersprüchliche Signale aus, einerseits finde ich dich lustig und andererseits möchte ich dich manchmal am liebsten auf den Mond schießen, weil du mich so nervst.« Sie sieht mich entschuldigend an, ihr Gesichtsausdruck wirkt leicht gequält.  
Ich versuche den Stich der Trauer zu unterdrücken, der sich in mir breit macht. »Tut mir Leid.« Ich schaue sie entschuldigend an.  
»Entschuldige dich nicht. Sobald du anfängst, dich für deine Art zu entschuldigen, beginnst du damit, dich für andere Leute zu verbiegen. Du hörst auf, du selbst zu sein. Das ist nicht gut und das ist nicht richtig. Wenn man sich verändert, um zu gefallen, ist man es nicht wert, dass sich jemand kümmert. Denn um wen kümmert sich die Person? Um den Menschen, der so ist, wie er ist oder um den, der so ist, wie andere ihn gerne hätten? Wenn Leute beginnen, dich ändern zu wollen, dann lass sie fallen. Die sind nicht gut genug für den wahren Menschen.« Das ist so überaus treffend formuliert. Lily und ich sehen uns an und lächeln.  
Ich glaube, sie ist tatsächlich erstaunt. In dem Moment dringt leises Kichern an unsere Ohren. Wir bleiben stehen und lauschen. Es sind drei oder vier Jungen.  
Lily will schon los gehen, doch ich halte sie zurück und ziehe meinen Tarnumhang aus meiner Jackentasche. Ihre Augen werden groß, als sie erkennt, was ich da hervor gezaubert habe.  
»Pass auf, ich schleiche an den Kindern vorbei und du erwischt sie dann – Vermeintlich alleine. Sie werden bestimmt weglaufen und damit genau mir in die Arme. Das wird bestimmt lustig. Und nach dem Schrecken werden sie es sich zukünftig zwei Mal überlegen, ob sie nachts ihre Betten verlassen.«  
Lily's Augen beginnen zu funkeln und ein diabolisches Grinsen schleicht sich in ihr Gesicht. Sie nickt zustimmend, ich schlüpfe unter den Umhang und eile so schnell und leise ich konnte an den Jungen vorbei – es sind drei – und stelle mich etwa in Mitte des Ganges in Position.  
Lily geht um die Ecke und ruft laut: »Hey ihr! Was macht ihr um diese Zeit noch auf den Korridoren?«  
Erschreckt fahren die Jungen auseinander. Sie brauchen nur Sekundenbruchteile, um zu reagieren, sie rennen davon, in meine Richtung.  
Blitzschnell ziehe ich mir den Tarnumhang vom Körper. Die Reaktionen sind sehr unterschiedlich. Einer vergisst schlichtweg die Beine nachzuziehen und fällt ziemlich unsanft hin. Der Zweite bleibt auf dem Punkt stehen und starrt mich an, wie ein hypnotisiertes Kaninchen. Einzig und allein der dritte Junge versucht, an mir vorbei zu kommen. Mein Stolperfluch hindert allerdings auch ihn am Fortkommen. Nachdem wir die drei in ihr Haus zurück gebracht haben und vorher ordentlich Punkte abgezogen haben, setzen wir unseren Streifzug fort.  
Und wieder schweigen wir. Es ist aber nicht unangenehm, oder so. Es ist schön. Gewollt und gekonnt. Man kann nicht mit allen Mädchen schweigen. Genau genommen habe ich noch kein Mädchen getroffen, dass nicht unbedingt jede Pause mit Worten füllen wollte. Außer Lily. Sie ist so anders als die Anderen. Reifer, klüger und anscheinend trotzdem für einen kleinen Spaß zu haben. Das finde ich faszinierend. Wirklich, das tue ich.  
»Du bist eine coole Socke, James Potter.«, kichert Lily auf einmal.  
»Danke. Du bist ebenfalls gut drauf. Das mit dem Tarnumhang und den Jungs waren auf jeden Fall einsame Spitze. Ich habe mich schon lange nicht mehr so königlich amüsiert.«  
»Das kann ich nur zurück geben. Echt, du bist nicht der Idiot, für den ich die gehalten habe.«  
Sie grinst. »Du bist zwar manchmal noch echt unreif, aber das liegt am Alter. Mädchen sind Jungen sowieso immer um drei bis vier Jahre in der Entwicklung voraus.«  
Ich mustere sie eingehend. »Dafür bist du aber ganz schön winzig.«  
Abrupt bleibt sie stehen und stampft mit dem Fuss auf. »Ich bin nicht klein! Ich bin kurz und platzsparend!«  
»Ich wette, du könntest vom Teppich Fallschirm springen, so winzig bist du!«  
»Das nimmst du zurück!«  
»Wenn nicht?«  
Im Nachhinein hätte ich wissen müssen, dass es nicht gut für mich enden würde. Lily sprang mich regelrecht an und begann damit, mich durchzukitzeln. Ich ringe keuchend nach Luft und versuchte angestrengt, mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als ihre Hände an meinem Brustkorb.  
»Verbeiß dich nicht in meinen Waden! Ich hatte da schon mal so einen Zwergterrier hängen. War nicht so angenehm, denn die lassen nicht mehr los, sobald sie fest sitzen.«  
Vielleicht war das die falsche Ansage. Sie intensiviert ihre Bemühungen. Ich konnte nicht mehr, ich musste lachen.  
Lachend und nach Luft schnappend flehe ich um Hilfe, doch ich stoße auf taube Ohren. Irgendwann kann ich nicht mehr stehen.  
Ich falle einfach um. Lily habe ich mitgerissen. Schwer atmend liegen wir nebeneinander. Irgendwann drehe ich meinen Kopf zu Lily und betrachte sie.  
Sie spürt meinen Blick und erwidert ihn. Ich will meine Arme unter meinem Kopf verschränken und ziehe meine Hand unterm Rücken hervor (Es ist ziemlich unbequem, so da zu liegen!). Dabei berühre ich ausversehen ihre Hand und die Berührung fährt mir direkt in den Magen.  
Die Stelle kribbelte angenehm und auch Lily muss irgendetwas gespürt haben. Sie schaut nämlich äußerst verwirrt auf ihre Hand. Als hätte sie die noch nie gesehen. Plötzlich seufzt sie.  
»Was ist los?«, frage ich leise.  
»Ach, na ja. Du kennst das doch auch, dass man bestimmte Macken hat, die man einfach nicht los wird, oder?«  
Ich nicke nachdenklich, ich bin gespannt, was als nächstes kommt. Wieder seufzt sie.  
»Ich kaue an meinen Fingernägeln, wenn ich nervös bin. Ich hasse es, aber ich bemerke es nicht, wenn ich es tue.«  
Vorsichtig nehme ich ihre Hand und halte sie vor mein Gesicht um sie genauer zu betrachten.  
»Ich weiß nicht, was du hast.« Kopfschüttelnd sehe ich sie an. Ihre Nägel sind zwar kurz, aber sauber gefeilt. Lediglich die Nagelhaut ist gerötet und an einer Stelle ein bisschen blutig.  
»Es gibt schlimmere Marotten als das!«  
Sie beginnt zu grinsen. »Deine zum Beispiel! Du fährst dir andauernd durch die Haare. Als würdest du sie gar nicht ordentlich haben wollen!«  
»Ich... Nein! Das hat andere Gründe. Mit meinen Haaren ist alles in Ordnung, sie würden nicht mal gut liegen, wenn ich sie verhexen würde.«  
Wir sehen uns in die Augen und prusten los.  
Ihr Lachen ist so schön, habe ich das mal erwähnt? Es ist das schönste Geräusch, dass ich mir vorstellen kann. Ich hoffe, dass ich noch genügend Zeit haben werde, es ganz oft hören zu dürfen. Ich liebe es, mit anderen Menschen zu lachen. Einfach nur zu lachen. Es ist befreiend, es macht glücklich und einfach nur Spaß.  
In dem Moment wird mir klar, wie sehr ich Lily liebe. Ich schwärme nicht nur für sie, ich würde alles für sie tun.  
Irgendwann stehe ich auf und halte Lily meine Hand hin, die sie dankbar ergreift. Langsam ziehe ich sie hoch und dann steht sie direkt vor mir. Schweigend sehen wir uns an bis sie wieder seufzt. Ohne ein Wort zu sagen drehen wir uns um und laufen schweigend zurück zu den Schulsprechräumen.  
Aber dieses Mal ist es ein anderes Schweigen.  
Es ist ein bedrückendes Schweigen, eines das einem sagt, dass man etwas getan hat, was man nicht hätte machen sollen...


End file.
